Love and Kids
by hapakids
Summary: Bella and Edward had the perfect life. They had a beautiful home and four gorgeous kids. All of that is about to change when Bella finds out that Edward had lied to her about getting a vasectomy. See where their adventure called 'life' goes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first time at writing fanfic! Please be kind in reviewing.**

The inspiration with me writing this was from a manip that I saw of Rob and Kristen. I am an avid fanfic reader, but once I saw that manip, it began telling to me to write a story about them and all that they will be going through.

I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas, as well. I would, also, like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She, also, helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.

This story takes place in the area that I live.

This is rated M for language and, possibly, a few lemons. I am not too sure about that, yet.

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up myself. No copyright infringement intended.

BPOV

With Edward and I having four kids, I've been so busy between them and Bell's Books, Beats & More, that I didn't notice how late Aunt Flo was until yesterday. I went to the local Target to get a pregnancy test. I told Edward that I wasn't feeling all that well. He took the kids with him to our store. You see, we own a book/music/coffee store in the valley where we live. The place is huge, and ,with all of our workers, the kids won't be getting into trouble. Plus, the older two will look after the twins.

We had our kids relatively close together. Andrew Anthony was three, Shay Marie was our two year old and our ten month twins are Nathaniel Jacob and Nicolette Jayne. They are our pride and joy, but, I digress.

I am waiting for the timer to go off for the tests that I bought. While I am waiting, I am wiping down the bathroom counter, thinking that I better not be pregnant. Edward had gotten a vasectomy done, or, at least, he was suppose to. The timer finally beeped, and I took a look at all three tests. At the same time that I was looking at them, I heard the garage door open up. I heard Edward, Andy and Shay's footsteps coming up the stairs. By the sounds of it, Edward was putting the twins in their room, while Andy and Shay went into the playroom. I grabbed all of the tests, which confirmed that I was pregnant, and turned to go out into our room just as Edward walked in. I stood where I was ,with my arms crossed over my chest and my left eyebrow raised, looking at him.

"Hi, Baby! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you, Mister, have a lot of fucking explaining to do!"

"I do? For what?"

"Explain why the fuck I had to take these, and that they came up positive!"

"Baby, what are you talking about? What came up positive?"

"The three pregnancy tests that I took. You told me that you got the vasectomy done, and that all the results came back negative. So, if you got it done, then why am I pregnant, again?"

" Shit! Well, ummm...you see, I was going to get it done, but then the store got busy. I forgot?" he tells me, but it comes out as a question. "Plus, we always did say that we wanted a big family."

"Big, yes, but not five kids!"

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Baby," he says with a pout. He can't stand when I am mad at him. He tries to keep me as happy as he can. "If you want me to get it done, then I will. I'll even take you with me to make sure that I do get it done this time."

"You bet your fuckin' sweet ass you will be taking me with you, because if you don't, you will be sleeping elsewhere, and you will be getting nothing from me."

"Did you want me to call in the morning to make the appointments for the both of us, Baby?"

"The last time I let you make an appointment, you didn't go to it. I'll call myself and make both of them for us."

'Ok, Baby! I am going to go check on the kids and start dinner. Why don't you lay down and take a rest. Or, you can read on your Kindle, and take a bath to relax." With his head down, he walked out of the room.

I have no idea what he will be making, but the thought of a nice hot relaxing bath does sound good, and so does a little nap. Walking back into the bathroom, I went to turn the water on in the tub. Once it reached the temperature that I wanted, I pulled the plug on it.. When it got to the correct water level, I turned the jets on I started to take my clothes off to get into.

I could hear Andy and Shay playing with their toys in the playroom. While, yes, I was angry that Edward didn't get the vasectomy done, I am not angry that I am pregnant again. I miss having little babies around. Even though the twins are still babies themselves, they are going to be a year old in two months. How times has been flying by. Before you know it, Andy will be starting school soon. I can only imagine at how shocked the family will be.

The water was starting to get cold, so I turned the jets off, unplugged the plug, and got out of the tub. I wrapped a towel around myself, and went to go take a short nap on the bed. The next thing I knew, I hear Edward speaking softly to me.

"Bella, Baby, you need to wake up. Dinner is ready!"

"Hmmm..."

"Dinner is ready, Baby."

"Ok. Can you help me up, please?" He gives my head a kiss and helps me up out of the bed. He made sure that I was able to stand on my own before he let me go with a sweet kiss to my lips. I gave him a smile before I turned to go to the dresser to get a pair of panty's out for me to slip on. I, then, went to another drawer and got a tank top out and a pair of sweats. Once I have those on, I turn around and see that Edward never left the room. He was just standing there staring at me. He had this look of love and hunger all rolled into one. "See something that you like?"

"Baby, you are glowing. Now that I know that you are pregnant, I see it even more."

"I was glowing before I took the tests?"

"Yes, Baby, you were. Although, it was subtle before. Now, it's more."

"Let's go get Andy and Shay. I'm hungry! Are the twins still napping?"

No, they are up. They took a short nap, because I didn't want them to be up all night."

"Even though I am still upset with you, that was still sweet of you to do." I'm just letting him think that I am still angry at him. I'll let him know later that I am not mad at him anymore. We do make some cute kids, if I do say so myself. "What did you make for dinner?"

"I made Chicken Alfredo with broccoli and carrots in it."

"Yum! Plus, it's a guarantee that Andy and Shay will eat the veggies in it because it is covered in the Alfredo sauce."

"Andy and Shay were both asking for it. So, I agreed to make it."

"Either way, it still is something that we know that they like to eat."

"Yes, Baby, that is so true."

After we got the twins from their own room, we went to the playroom and then went downstairs to eat dinner. The twins ate one of their Gerber NatureSelect stage 3 foods. It was Herbed Chicken with Pasta to go along with our pasta. They loved the stuff, which is always a good thing. It was never a pretty site when they ate things that they didn't like.

Afterwards, I cleaned up the twins, while Edward loaded up the dishwasher. We went to the family room to watch a movie before we needed to start getting the kids ready for bed. Andy and Shay agreed to watch Lilo & Stitch. About mid way through it, they were falling asleep. Edward picked up Andy first, and got him settled in. He came back for Shay. She had fallen asleep on her little pull-out Disney Princesses couch. Andy has the Cars one. Once he had the both of them in bed, he came back to help get the twins ready for bed.

"Andy and Shay were both asleep by the time that I got them upstairs. So, I thought that we could just give them a bath in the morning."

"That's fine. It won't hurt them to wait to do so."

The twins were half asleep by the time we made it to their room. So, we gave them both a quick bath before we got them settled into their crib. Yes, I said crib. They refused to sleep in separate cribs. They are just too cute when they sleep. With their blankets snug around them, they curl up around each other. Edward turned the monitor on so that we could hear if they happened to wake up at all during the night. We both kissed their heads and left the room.

Edward went into the bathroom to start the shower, while I went to brush my teeth. He joined me in brushing his before he hopped into the shower. I left the bathroom to take off my sweats and to put some shorts on instead. I got into bed when I heard the shower turn off. Edward came out with a towel slung low on his waist. After going to the dresser to put on a pair of green boxer briefs, he walked back into the bathroom to put the towel back. He got into bed, pulled me close to him, with my back to his chest, and gave my neck a kiss.

"I've been thinking about what you said. I realised that the twins will be one in two months, and that they will no longer be our little babies. I do miss having a little baby around to cuddle with, not that I don't love cuddling with you." I feel him chuckling behind me since he knows how much I like to cuddle with him. He is the same, as well.

"I love you, Baby, so much. You have made me so happy by giving me another Little Man or Princess to love."

When he said that, I could feel the tears forming. He can be so sweet at times, that I fall even more in love with him. "I love you so much, too. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."

"Baby, I would be the same way! Now, let's go to sleep. You still look exhausted. Night, My Love."

"Goodnight, Baby!" With that, I fell into a deep sleep with Edward curled around me like Nate does with Nicci. Although, when they cuddle, it's innocent because they are babies and are brother and sister.

A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.

I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! groups/167904153353542/


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_**The inspiration with me writing this came from a manip that I saw of Rob and Kristen. I am a avid fanfic reader by heart, but once I saw that manip, it was telling me to write a story about them and all that they will be going through. I would like to add and I forgot to do this in Chapter 1, thank you to whoever made the manip in the first place.**_

_**I would like to thank, flamingpen18, for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank, Nicciw, for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank, LunarEclispe1, for making the banner for me that it is posted in the group for all of you to see the most amazing job that she did on it!**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. Not too sure on that yet.**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, with the exception of the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that are of my own creation. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**Someone asked me in a review what are Bella's and Edward's ages. At the time, I wasn't sure. I know what they are and it will be up on my profile, so that I don't have to keep on adding everyones ages.**

**B POV**

I could hear the twins cooing from the monitor, and Edward speaking to them. _Hmmm... I wonder how long they have been up for. I didn't even feel Edward get up. _WhenI turn to get out of bed, I see some crackers on my nightstand. Those weren't there last night. Edward must have put them there for me. I grabbed one and started eating it. So far, the morning sickness hasn't been too bad. At least I now know why I have been feeling nauseous in the mornings.

After eating all the crackers, I got out of bed to use the bathroom. When I finished on the toilet, I brushed my teeth. I decided to take a quick shower. When the water was at the temperature that I wanted it, I stripped off my bed clothes and got in. As I was standing underneath one of the multiple showerheads we have, I felt a pair of arms come around me and a kiss on my neck. I was just about to grab for my loofa and body wash, when Edward beat me to it. The scent of _Country Apple_ started to fill the air. I just love the scent of apples for my body products. Judging by the way that he is always sniffing me, I think it's safe to say that Edward does too. He also washes and conditions my hair for me. I was going to return the favor, when Edward told me that this was about me, and that he just wanted to be able to help me out until we need to leave for _Bell's Books, Beats & More_. I gave him a sweet kiss when he told me that. He said that I could go ahead and get out to get ready to go.

I got out of the shower after I gave Edward another kiss for being such a sweet man. I went to the dresser and got out my light brown bra with matching boyshorts and put those on. I had decided to wear a taupe colored ruffled cami with a short sleeve open cardigan in a lighter shade of taupe with some dark skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. I got the cami, jeans, and some brown socks on and went back into the bathroom just as Edward was getting out of the shower. As he was passing by me, he gave me a peck on my cheek. I turned the fan on to get rid of the moisture in the air, so I could see in my vanity mirror. I put my hair up in a messy bun. If I wanted to take it down sometime during the day, it wouldn't look so bad. I put on a little bit of brown eyeshadow on my lids and mascara. I chose my apple flavored lip gloss. The scent and flavor of apples are my fave. I went back into the closet to grab my cardigan and my boots to put on before we leave. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had everything I needed in it.

I went to see if the kids were ready to go. Andy and Shay were ready in the playroom while watching some cartoons on the t.v. that was in there for the times we were all upstairs. They were both wearing a pair of jeans. Andy had on a blue plaid shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath it and the sleeves rolled up like his daddy. He was also wearing his grey _Chucks_. Shay was wearing an embroidered tank with a cream colored sweater and her lavender _Chucks_.

I went to the twins room to see that Edward had Nate ready, but he was still getting Nicci ready to leave. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. _Yum! _ I think when I see him. Nate was wearing a red onesie that said _**"Naturally Good Looking. Just Like Dad"**_on it with jeans and little red _Chucks._ His brown monkey jacket was laying on the crib railing. "Baby, while you finish getting Nicci ready, I'm going to get the diaper bag together.

"All right, Love. I will be done with her in a few minutes. Do you want to stop somewhere on the way to get something to eat, or wait to see what Alice has for us?"

"We can see what Alice's special of the day is."

"Ok, Love, we will do that then! I will meet you downstairs in a few."

I made sure that the diaper bag had enough diapers and wipes for the twins. Before I left the room, I grab bibs and several changes of clothes for all the kids, in case of accidents. On my way out, I placed a kiss on Nate's and Nicci's head and one on Edward's cheek. I checked on Andy and Shay, once again, before I went downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some jars of baby food and snacks for the twins, just in case we were running low at the store. After I had all that done, I put my cardigan and boots on just as Edward was coming down with Andy and Shay. I had them sit down with me when he went back up to get the twins. "Baby, I am going to go get Andy and Shay settled into the truck."

"Ok, Love. I'll be there in a minute or so!"

"Come on, my two love bugs. Let's go get you into the truck!"

"Yes, Mama!" they both said at the same time. Although, Shay say's her '_yes_' as '_yesh'. _

Once I got pregnant with Shay, we had decided to get a SUV. In my opinion, it is a truck. It has more room to get us all around with comfort. We got a 2009 Ford Expedition in Steel Blue with a grey leather interior for easy clean ups. It's a good thing that with this pregnancy, we can still fit all of us in it. Edward and I still have our other cars from before we had Shay. Edward has a 2013 Ford Mustang Boss 302. It is black with sterling grey stripes. He got in when his previous Mustang decided it didn't want to run anymore. He claims, _"It's my fun car!" _I also have my Deep Impact Blue 2013 Ford Escape with black leather interior that Edward got for me. He said that since he got a new Mustang, it was time for me to have an upgrade. The only thing that we won't be upgrading for a while will be the Expedition.

I had Andy and Shay buckled into their car seats by the time that Edward came out with Nicci. She was wearing a onesie that had a butterfly on it, some pink pants, her flowered jacket, and her pink baby _Chucks _on. Edward handed her to me while he went back to get Nate, who had fallen asleep while Edward was getting Nicci ready to go. "Baby, can you get mine and Andy's jackets, please, in case it get's cold when we leave?"

"Yes, Love. I'll get them and my own before I lock up."

I got Nicci into her carseat, while I was waiting for Edward to come back out with the jackets. He came back out with what looked like our leather jackets and Andy's grey jacket. He handed me the jackets which I put on the floor where the twins couldn't get to them. After I did that, he handed Nate to me so that he could lock up the house. Once I doubled check that they were all buckled up properly, I got in on the passenger side. Edward climbed into the driver's side. While the garage door was opening up, he started the truck up. As soon as it was sufficiently warmed up, he started to pull out and down the driveway. While we were on our drive to the store, I was thinking about how much Andy, Shay, Nate and Nicci were growing. At the rate they were growing, they were going to be needing new clothes.

"What are you thinking about, Baby? You are very quiet."

"I was thinking about how much the kids have been growing and that they will be needing new clothes soon. Do you have any classes today? If we left the store early, do you think that we will be able to go shopping for them?"

"I think that is doable. Jazz did say that he was going to be popping in, so I will see if he will stay and help close up with Alice. I will also see that if it is ok with her, if we take off in a few hours. Rose can handle helping her out, and I'm sure that Em will be in sometime too . So, we can always put him to work."

We were stopped at a red light, so I leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss. "Have I told you this morning, how much I love you, My Sweetman?"

"No, Baby, you haven't, and I love you as well!"

A few minutes later, we were pulling up to the parking structure to the mall where our store was located. Edward found a spot and turned the truck off. He got out and pulled the stroller out for the twins. It was easier than carrying them, the diaper bag, and our jackets back and forth. I got out and took Nicci out of her seat and put her in the stroller. Edward did the same for Nate. We then we got Andy and Shay out. I took their hands so that we could start our walk to where _Bell's Books, Beats & More_ is located. Edward got the keys out to unlock the door for us to go in. We could hear Alice in the kitchen making who knows what, but something was smelling delicious.

We took the kids to the back where we have a playroom set up for them. We also had a queen sized bed with railings on the side for them to nap. We even have some cushions and steps for the twins to get down. Nicci had fallen asleep on the ride over, and Nate was still asleep. So, after getting them out of the stroller, we set them down on the beds.

"Are you two hungry?" I asked Andy and Shay.

"Yes, Mama."

We took Andy and Shay with us to the kitchen to get them something to eat. Alice had set up a little table in the corner for them out of everyone's way. She had some eggs and bacon already made for them and set them on their table. As soon as they saw their food, they took of running to the table and got to eating. Alice also, had some breakfast croissant sandwiches already made that were making mine and Edward's mouth water just from looking at them. Alice saw us eyeing them, so she grabbed two and put them on some plates for us. "Thanks, Ali!" I told her.

We took them to the table that was right next to Andy and Shay's. "Baby, what do you want to drink?" Edward had asked me.

"Do we have any of the _Hershey's Chocolate Caramel_ creamer left? If we do, I'll have a cup of coffee with that, if not _French Vanilla _creamer."

"Sounds good, Baby! I think that I will have some of that. Hopefully, Alice hasn't drank it all."

"Hey, I heard that!"

"You were suppose to, Ali!"

I swear they could be siblings, but they aren't. Alice is Edward's cousin, who happened to live with them from a very young age. Her parents were killed in a plane crash on the way home from a vacation they took while Alice had stayed with the Cullen's. From then on, Alice was a part of the Cullen household. From my understanding, she doesn't remember too much about her parents and considers Carlisle and Esme her parents. She even calls them Mom and Dad. Alice went to give Andy and Shay some kisses. She is their favorite Aunt because she gives them whatever they want, or I should say, she and Jasper. "Ali, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind closing up today?" Edward asks her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Bella mentioned that she wanted to go shopping for the kids since they are growing like weeds."

"They sure are. That's not a problem. Plus, Jazz and Rose are suppose to be coming by later on."

"Thanks, Ali, we really do appreciate it!" I tell her.

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.**_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated!**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing, please, so that my **_**admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! groups/167904153353542/**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**The inspiration with me writing this was from a manip that I saw of Rob and Kristen. I am a avid fanfic reader by heart, but once I saw that manip, it was telling to me to write a story about them and all that they will be going through.**_

_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta and making sure that my work looks pretty and for helping with ideas as well. I would like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would also like to thank LunarEclispe1 for making the banner for me that it is posted in the group for all of you to see. You need to see the most amazing job that she did on it!**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. Not too sure on that yet.**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**Just a reminder: everyone's ages are up on my profile.**

**B POV**

"You're welcome, and it's not a problem. Like I said, Jazz and Rose will be here. I am sure that the big lug will be here as well."

"You do know that the big lug is my brother, right?" I ask her jokingly

"Of course I do. How can I forget since we all basically grew up with each other."

"I was just checking," I tell her with a smirk on my face.

"You spend to way too much time with that cousin of mine."

"Possibly!"

"Well, I need to get back at it. Let me know when you all are leaving."

"Alright, Ali!"

"Mama, I's all done!" I hear from Andy. I look over to see that they are both done eating, and amazingly, didn't make too big of a mess of themselves. I grab some baby wipes that we have in the kitchen to clean up with. I cleaned off Andy, while Edward did the same for Shay. Once we had them all cleaned up, they went to give their plates and cups to Alice. She always makes sure that their '_special plates', _as she calls them, are clean and ready for them at all times.

"Mama, Dada, play?" Shay asks.

"Yes, My _Little Princess_, you can go play! Be careful going through the store. Andy, you hold her hand little man," Edward tells them.

"Yes, Daddy!" With that, Andy takes Shay's hand, and they walk to the playroom.

"Love, are you done?"

"Yes, Baby, I am! I am going to go to the office to see what supplies need to be ordered, and to check if there is anything new that I like for the store."

"I'll be there in a few to see what is needed for the music side. I'll also check on the kids and see if the twins are still sleeping."

"Thank you, Baby!'

I grabbed my mug of coffee and went to the office. I always like to do the supply order before the store opens. That way, if I am needed out front or am not doing a storytime in the children's area, it is done. As I walk through the store to the office, I wonder if we can change the layout a little to make it look new and fresh. Our office has a desk for both Edward and myself, comfy desk chairs, a bookshelf that looks like it filled to capacity, filing cabinets for invoices, and some pictures of us and all of our love bugs. Looks like we will be adding to them. I do wonder if we'll be having another boy or a girl. I sit there looking at all of the pictures that we have up on the walls while waiting for my computer to start up.

I guess I was looking at them a little too long. I hear Edward asking me, "Bella, Baby, what are you looking at? I have been standing here for a minute or two calling your name."

"You were? I was looking at our pictures and thinking how we will be adding to it once this little one is born. I was also wondering if we are having another boy or a girl."

I look up at him and he has this huge ass smile on his face. "Love, let's get finished with what we need to do and leave for the day. We have some shopping that needs to get done. "Let's do that, have a early dinner somewhere, and get the kids to bed so that we can have a nice relaxing night. How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds wonderful to me! I wonder where we should go shopping for the kids though. Also, are we having lunch here or somewhere else in the mall?"

"We can have lunch wherever you so desire."

With that, we get down to business. After a while, the monitor that we have for the playroom comes to life. "Sounds like the twins are up! I'll go check on them since I am finished here."

"Ok, Love, I am almost done myself."

I went to the playroom to see that they were all watching a movie. I gave the twins some fruit snacks and milk to hold them over for now, because it looks like we will be leaving soon. They weren't usually heavy eaters during the day, but they may will surprise me when we go get lunch. "Andy and Shay, are you two thirsty?"

"Yesh, Mama," they both say. I got them a couple of juice boxes from the mini fridge in the playroom, and I give it to them.

"We are going to be leaving soon to get some lunch and go shopping for all of you."

"Hungwy, Mama!" This comes from Andy who has always been a big eater.

"I know, Little Man. Soon, ok?"

"Yes, Mama."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to see if Daddy is ready to go. Stay here, and we will come and get you when we are all ready to go." I went back to the office to see if Edward was ready to leave, and by the looks of it, he was. As I was going around my desk to shutdown my computer, I nailed the corner of it with my hip. "Motherfuck, that hurt."

"Love, are you alright?"

"I think so. I nailed the corner of my desk. The pain is kind of subsiding."

"Sit down and rest for a bit. I'll get the kids ready to go. Then, all we need to do is let Alice know we are leaving for the day."

"Alright. Did you shutdown your computer?"

"Going to do so right now." Edward walked back to his desk and shut down his computer. Since he went to the playroom, I turned the monitor off and shut my computer down. The pain was gone, so I got up to see what the progress Edward was making with getting the kids ready to go. By the time I made it there, he had them all ready. "Love, I took out all of the food except a couple of jars and some snacks for the twins and of course their bottles."

"That'll work for them. By the way,Andy is hungry."

"Yes, I know. He told me. Didn't you, Little Man?"

"Yes, Daddy, hungwy."

"Ok, let's get this show on the road."

Edward took Andy and Shay's hands this time and I pushed the stroller. We went to the kitchen to let Alice know that we were leaving for the day. She waved us away. On the way out, we saw Rose at the front desk. "Rose, did Alice tell you that we were going to be leaving early for the day?"

"Yes, she sure did. Have fun shopping for the little guys and girls. They sure have been growing a lot lately."

"Yes, they have been. We will see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Auwnty Wosie," Andy and Shay say while Shay was blowing kisses to her.

"Baby, are we going to leave the truck where it is at, or shall we move it to the other side of the mall?"

"How about this; we go to wherever it is we will be having lunch at, and after we order our food, I'll go and move the truck."

"Sounds good to me. Where shall we eat at? _Dinks, Lazy Dog or Lucilles_?"

"What sounds good to you, Love?"

"_Lazy Dog_sounds really good. Plus, Andy and Shay like their chicken nuggets and the mac and cheese. We can order both for them, and they can share it, Whatever they don't eat, we can take it home with us for them to eat later on."

"Ok, let's go there and get a table."

We came in through the food court of the mall and take the elevator upstairs to get to _The Patios _to get to the _Lazy Dog Cafe_. Looks like we got there at a perfect time, since it wasn't busy yet. We tell the hosts that we need a table for six and four high chairs. They get a table ready before they seat us. "Baby, before they are ready to take us to the table, I am going to go use the ladies room."

"Alright, Love!"

I came out, and they were ready to take us to the table. Edward sat on one side of the table with Andy and Nate on either side of him, and I sat the same way with Shay and Nicci. We looked over the menu to see what we wanted to eat. We already knew what we were getting for Andy and Shay. I couldn't decide on whether I wanted to get the _cheese _p_izza and salad lunch combo, _ _Not Your Mom's Meatloaf, _ora _Margherita pizza with a Ceasar salad._ Decisions, decisions; they all sound good to me. I've must have a frown or some kind of look on my face for Edward asked me if everything was alright. "I can't decide what I want to eat." I told him. I also told him my list of choices.

"Bella, Baby, how about this... We split the pizza that you want as well as the salad."

"Ok, we can do that! Why don't you go move the truck, and I will order for us. Do you know what you want to drink?"

"Coke is fine with me. I'll be back in a few."

Right after he left the table, our server came to take our order. "Why, aren't you a cutie. Wait. Andy, is that you?" I heard someone say whose voice sounded like it was my cousin, Jessica. She is my cousin and Jazz's sister. I turned to get a good look because she was right behind me.

"Jessica?"

"Bella, what are you doing here? Where is Edward?"

"We came to get lunch, and Edward is moving the truck around to this side of the mall so that we don't have to walk all the way back with the kids." I got up to give her a hug. It's been awhile since we have seen her last. "I didn't even think about if you would be working today or not. It's been awhile since we have been here."

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. We just have been super busy here, so I've been putting in the hours. Now, let me give these cuties some kisses, and then I will take your order and get that going for you." She gives them all kisses on their heads. Shay was blowing kisses right back at her like she did with Rose.

"Auwnty Jeshie, kissies," comes from Shay. I swear that she the sweetest toddler around. She is always blowing kisses to our family members. While II was thinking this, Edward came back in and was about to sit back down in his chair until he saw who our server is.

"Jess?"

"Hey, Edward!" She gave him a hug as well. "Alright, what can I get for you all?"

"We will have Cokes for Bella and myself and milk for Andy and Shay. Don't worry about the twins. They seem content enough. As for what we would like to eat, Andy and Shay want the kids chicken nuggets and the mac and cheese. Bella and I are going to be sharing the _Margherita pizza_ and a _Ceasar salad_."

"Well, that was easy. Did you want the salad to come out with the pizza?"

"Love, what do you think?"

"That's fine with me and thanks, Jess!"

"I'll go put that in and go get your drinks. I'll be back in a few." She left us to it for the time being. A few minutes later, she came back with our drinks. The milk for Andy and Shay came in a plastic kids cup with a straw, and our coke came in large glasses. "Your food should be coming up in a few. In fact, I can see Andy and Shay's food. Did you want me to bring them out now so it can cool down for them instead of being under the heating lamps?"

"Yes please, Jess! Oh, and can you bring some side plates for them, so we can separate the food for them since they are sharing each others food?" I told her.

"Sure, no problem. Let me go get those and their food for you." It didn't take her that long to come back with all of it. "Did you two want some side plates too?"

'Yes, that would be perfect. Thanks!"

"Coming right up, and it looks like your food is ready." She came back with our food and some more side plates for us. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do, Jess," Edward told her. We got started on separating everything. I did the food for Andy and Shay, and Edward did ours. While we were doing this, Edward asked me where I wanted to go shopping.

"I was thinking that we could hit _The_ _Disney Store_. We haven't been there for a few months. Maybe we could go to _Carters_ for the twins, and we can see if they have anything for Andy and Shay and _Gymboree_. I think that we should leave _The_ _Disney Store_ for last though. You know how those two get when they are there."

"Yes, I do know. That all sounds good to me."

With that, we all got to eating, and we were full in no time. As I predicted, we were going to need a box for the chicken nuggets and the mac and cheese. Jess seem to have read my mind as she walked up to our table with a box in her hand. "Thanks, Jess!"

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, just the check. We are going to be shopping for these _lovebugs_."

"Alrighty. Let me go get it printed out for you." She came back about a minute later with our check, she set it on our table, and hightailed it away. Edward and I looked at each other with a _'What the hell' _expression.

"Ummm, Baby, I think you need to check to see how much we owe for the bill." I was figuring that it would be around $40.00. Going by Edward's expression, there was something not right with it. "What is it, Baby? Isn't the bill around $40.00?"

"No, Love, it's not!"

"Well, is it more or a little less than that?"

"Try way less!"

"Excuse me. What are you talking about?"

"It seems that Jess has given us a discount on our bill."

I turned to see if I could find her, and there she was standing a few feet away with a big ole grin on her face. I just shook my head at her and gave her a smile back. "Ok, we will just leave her a bigger tip than normal for her smarty a-s-s-ness."

"Yes, Love. That is what I was going to do."

"I knew there was a reason why I love you. You are just such a sweet man!" I think I saw the tips of his ears turn a slight shade of pink. "Baby, are you blushing?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Uh huh, sure you're not! I want to check and see if the twins need to be changed. We should also let Andy and Shay go potty."

"Pee- pee, Mama."

"Yes, Shay, we are going to go right now to use the potty! Let me go take her first, and then I will come back and sit with them while you take Andy."

"Sure thing, Love!"

"Daddy, I go pee- pee now," Andy says.

I give Edward the "What are we going to do" look. It's not like we are at home or at our store for that matter.

"Bella, you and Edward go take these two cuties to the restroom, and I will watch these other two cuties for you!"

"Thanks, Jess. You are a lifesaver! Alright, let's go use the potty." Edward takes Andy, while I take Shay with me. Shay went to the potty like the good little girl that. We let her use Pull-Ups, but we also make her go potty as often as we can.

We came out, and I saw Edward and Andy were waiting for us. We walked back to the table, and I asked Jess if she wouldn't mind watching Andy and Shay for us while we got the twins diapers changed. SInce it wasn't all that busy, she was fine with that. So, Edward picked Nate up. He grabbed a diaper, some wipes, and a small bottle of powder with him. I did the same for Nicci. Once again, when I came out of the ladies room, Edward was standing there waiting for me and Nicci. She saw her Daddy and started babbling away at him. She held her arms out to him, such a Daddy's little girl. Nate was also holding his arms out towards me, so we switched twins. "Hey, there my littlest man!" I gave him a kiss on his head.

"How's my _Little Angel_?" I hear Edward with Nicci. He was giving her kisses and making her giggle away. Now, that always puts a smile on my face. Edward saw me smiling and gave me quick, but sweet kiss.

We make our way back to the table, thanked Jess once again, and got the twins in their stroller. We left with me pushing the stroller. It would be easier for me to shop without having to hold onto Andy and Shay. We went back into the mall and took the elevator in _JCPenney_ to get to the first floor. We went to go take a look to see what _Gymboree_ had for the kids. "Daddy, puppy!" Andy say's.

"Where is there a puppy, Andy?"

"Wight there," He says pointing to a red sweater with a _St. Bernard_ on it. It is a cute sweater, so I grabbed one in the right size for him, and I notice that they also have it in Nate's size. So, I grab one for him too. "Mama, puppy pwants." I turned to see that he pointing what looks like are pants with_ St. Bernard's_ on them as well. I look at Edward, and he just nods his head. So, I get the right sizes for Andy and Nate. I also found a matching shirt for them to wear with the pants and the sweater. "Daddy, more puppy."

"I'll take him, Love."

"Thank you, Baby! Shay did you want to stay with Mama, or do you want to go with Daddy?"

"Dada!"

They walk off to go see what Andy was looking at. While I was waiting on them, I found some red fleece cargo pants for the boys and some jeans. There wasn't a whole lot that I saw for the them, so I made my way to the girls section and started looking. For Nicci, I found a pink fleece set with _little bunnies_ on it. I also found a matching dress to go with the jacket and some leggings that she can wear under it. Within the same line of the _little bunnies,_ I was able to find a shirt and a matching pair of pants for Shay. I didn't see much for the girls either, so I went looking for Edward and our other two _love bugs_. I finally found them with Andy, holding what look like a hat and mittens. On closer inspection, they matched the outfits the boys were getting, and Edward was holding a matching pair. I just shook my head at him and couldn't help but smile. "I'm ready to check out. I didn't see a whole lot for them here. Hopefully, we will have better luck at _Carters_ and _The Disney Store_."

"We are ready whenever you are, Love. I did have to promise Shay something from _The Disney Store_ though, since they didn't really have any cute hats or mittens for her here."

"You are a softie when it comes to your Little Princess and Angel. Did you know that?"

"I am not. I just love to make sure that they get what they want."

"Uh, huh sure you do, you sweetman you!"

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.**_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated!**_

_**All places mentioned are actually real and are at the Westfield Valencia Town Center in Valencia, CA. They also belong to there rightful owners. Bell's Books, Beats & More belongs to me.**_

_**I have also created a group for this story on Facebook. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing so that my **_**admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! groups/167904153353542/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_**The inspiration with me writing this was from a manip that I saw of Rob and Kristen. I am a avid fanfic reader by heart, but once I saw that manip, it was talking to me to write a story about them and all that they will be going through.**_

_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. Not too sure on that yet.**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer except for the ones that I have made up and just like all locations belong to their sole owners unless they are places that I have made up myself. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

"Let me take those from you, so that I can pay for them," Edward told me.

I handed him all the items that I took them and walked off to the checkstand, while I stayed with the kids. I felt someone tugging on my cardigan. I looked down to see that it was Shay. "Yes, my Lovebug?"

"Mama, _kitty_ pwease."

"You want _Hello Kitty_ clothes?"

"Yesh, pwease!"

"We will tell Daddy, ok?"

"Otay, Mama."

Edward came back with a couple of bags with the stuff that I picked out to be purchased and handed it to me so that I could put it in the basket of the stroller. "Baby, Shay wants some Hello Kitty clothes. So, it looks like we need to make a trip to _Target _on the way home. Plus, we are needing a few things from there for home."

"Ok, Love! Princess, you want some _Hello Kitty_ clothes?"

"Yesh, Dada, pwease!" She tells him with a pout.

"How can I say no to that? For you, my Princess, you can have anything that you want, within limits of course. Because, I am sure that Mommy will say otherwise."

"You know I would!" I tell him. "Alright, let's head to_ Carters_ so then we can go to the last store that we need to here before we go to _Target_."

"Bella, Baby, I will take the stroller!"

With a smile, I take Andy and Shay's hands and walk out of _Gymboree._ We head back through _JC_ _Penney's_ to take the elevator back up to the second floor, so that we can go back out into the _Patios_ part of the mall to go to _Carters_. Thank goodness, when we headed back outside, it wasn't cold at all, so the kids wouldn't be needing their jackets for awhile.

I headed inside of _Carters _and found a shirt for Andy that said, _Daddy's Tough Guy _with a dog on it. I also found a couple of _Princesses_ shirts for Shay. For Nate, I found a really cute monkeys set that had other matching things for it. For Nicci, I found just one cute set for her. In the meantime, Edward was watching all four kids. I took the items that I found to the checkstand and paid for them. I turned back around with the bag in my hand to see that Edward was giving Shay kisses on her cheeks. She kept repeatedly saying, "Kissies, Dada, kissies!" _They are just too cute at times_.

I walk up to them and put the bag in the basket along with the _Gymboree _bag. I turned to them and told Edward that I was ready to go to _The Disney Store_. It is right across the way from _Carters, _and I knew that Andy and Shay were repeatedly asking Edward if we can go there. I was right. The first place that Andy goes to is where the _Cars_ items are located.

"Pwincess dollies, Dada!"

"You can only get one, Shay," He tells her. "So, pick which one you want the most."

"Otay, Dada."

"Baby, I'm going to take the twins to where Andy is, since it looks like you will be awhile with your little princess."

"Ok, Love."

I head over to where Andy is at and see his head going in every which direction trying to take it all in. "Mama, Tars!"

"I know. I see. Have you seen anything that you like?"

"Wots, Mama! Tars jacket."

"A _Cars _jacket_, _huh? Let's go look at it then." Andy showed me the jacket that he saw, and it looked like something that Edward would wear if he was little himself. I grabbed one in his size and then saw that they had a different style jacket in Nate's size and grabbed one for him too. They were similar in style, and the one in Nate's size was just way too cute. I also found a Lightning McQueen button up shirt for the boys and some cute little boots for them. When Andy and I were done looking, I turned around to see that Edward had his hands full with things. "Baby, let me take some of that from you."

"Thanks, Love, and this is not all!"

I looked at him and just shook my head. "What did you find?"

"Come with me, and I will show you."

"Mama, pwincess dolly!" I looked at Shay who was pointing at Edward. He was holding a box that had a doll in it.

"Which one did you choose?"

"Bwelle, Mama! Wike euo."

"You, my Lovebug, are just way too cute."

"Let's go see what you and Daddy found."

"Otay, Mama."

When it came to his little Princess and Angel, Edward would choose the cutest things at times. Like today, he found a _Marie _hoodie and pants set for Nicci, a _Minnie Mouse _onesie with matching boots that she can wear with some jeans, and a dress set for Shay with _Minnie _on it. "There was something that I wanted to show you, Love! I wasn't sure how you would feel about it, and the girls can wear it on special occasions."

"Okay?..."

He showed me a white fluffy _Cinderella _jacket. I could see why he said special occasions just by the color it is. Visions of it needing to be washed all the time were going around in my mind. I looked to see what else they had and there was a matching set with matching shoes that would look really adorable on the girls. I grabbed the jacket, the sets, and the shoes in the appropriate sizes for them. And the whole time, not only is Edward shaking his head at me but he was smirking as well. He so knew that I would like the jackets for the girls. "Shut it! I so do not want to hear it! You, mister, are just as bad, and you know it."

"Mama, Dada, pwincess!"

"Shay, you're already getting a Princess doll," Edward told her.

"No, pwincess! I want pwincess," Shay tells us and is pointing at something pink.

I went to go to see what she was pointing to exactly, and it was a pink Princess shirt. "Baby, she means that she's found a Princess shirt." I picked one up and show it to him.

"Pwincess, Dada!"

"I see, and I am guessing that we need to get it, don't we?"

"Yesh, pwease Dada," Shay say's with her head bobbing up and down like a bobble head doll.

All I could do was giggle at her, and Edward was just chuckling. "Alright, my Princess, you can have it."

"Tank euo, Dada!"

"Now, you are just the cutest little thing!" I heard someone say. I turned to see one of the employees looking at Shay and then looked at Edward. "Did you need _any_ help? _Any_ help at all?" she asks Edward with the hint of innuendo.

"No, thanks. I believe that we are done for the day here," he tells her and then turns to me.

"And are you their Nanny? They are just the cutest babies that I have ever seen," she says gushing while continuing to look at Edward like she would like to eat him up or something. It's not like I could blame her. With his copper colored hair and those oh so green eyes, my husband is some major eye candy.

"No, I am not their Nanny! Now, would you please stop looking at _my husband_ like he's something to eat."

" Yeah, right, you're his wife," she sneered at me.

"Well, if you insist on behaving this way, then please call out your manager."

"Fine!" She say's with a huff.

"Bella? Edward? What's going on here?"

"Your employee over there was looking at Edward like he was something to eat, and she seems to think that I'm the nanny!"

"Is this true, Brittany?"

"It sure is. There is no way that he can be married to her. I am much prettier than she is."

By this time, I could see that we had drawn an audience. They were shocked that this girl could be a _Disney _employee. "Brittany, that is not how we treat the guests in our store, even if I didn't know who they are. We treat each and every guest with respect. Get your things. You are done here. Your last paycheck will be mailed to you."

With a scream that had the Twins crying and Andy and Shay covering their ears, she left us standing there. "Irina, I am so glad that you were on today! Thank you so much," I tell her.

Edward was trying to calm the twins down, and it was working. Thank goodness. "I do believe that we are ready to check out now."

"Just for what you went through, let me tell my other team member to have them give you my discount for your troubles."

"Irina, you don't need to do that at all!"

"I know, but I want too! Everyone, I am sorry for the scene that has taken place," she tells the other people that are in the store.

We take all the things that we are buying to the register where Irina tells the employee to give us a discount. After we pay, the employee hands us all of the bags that we will be leaving with and even Shay has her own bag with her Princess doll. "Irina, you should stop and visit us at the store. I know that Alice and Rose would like to see you and Jess, but she's been busy at work. In fact, we saw her today at _Lazy Dog_. Believe it or not, she was our server."

"I will do that! I'll see you all soon."

"Ok, bye Irina," Edward and I tell her.

"Are we done at the mall, Love?"

"Yes, Baby, we are." I looked down to see that Nate and Nicci had fallen asleep. I took their bottles out of the stroller and put them back in the diaper bag. "Let's go."

We left the store and started walking to where Edward had parked our truck. While I was putting all the bags and the stroller in the back, he was getting the kids into their carseats and making sure that they were all buckled up properly. I closed the back up and got into the passenger seat. Edward got in and started the truck up, he made sure it was clear before he pulled out. Once we were out of the parking lot and on our way to _Target,_ he took my hand to hold and gave it a kiss. We finally got to _Target, _Edward grabbed a cart that Andy and Shay could sit in together and the twins of course were in the stroller. Edward pushed Andy and Shay in cart while I pushed the stroller with the twins. "Mama, I's gots to go potty," Andy tells us.

"Ok, let's take the kids to go potty first," I tell Edward. He takes Andy first, since he said that he had to go, and then I went to take Shay when they got back.

"Kitty!" Shay tells us.

"I guess we better go see what they have for the girls, before we see if there's anything for the boys.

"I suppose you're right, Love!"

"Kitty, I kitty?"

I turned to see what Shay saw and it was a _Hello Kitty_ hoodie in pink, pink vest with a long sleeve tee, winter jacket, some hair bows that had _Hello Kitty _faces on them, and a pj set for Shay with two interchangeable tops. Edward had found two different _Hello Kitty _cups for Nicci. A _Cars_ _Thermos _cup with a straw for Andy and a _Minnie Mouse _version for Shay. For Nate, he found some _Cars _cups. He had also found some hooded _Spiderman_ towels for the boys. I grabbed some socks for the girls, never can have too many of them with them growing all the time. I found some _Disney Princess_ underwear for Shay. "Looks like I might be done in this section."

"Let's head on over to the boys' section and then get what we need to get, Love."

We get to the boys' section and right off I see a _Spiderman_ jacket that I know Andy would love, and it came in Nate's size too. I spotted a rack that had sweat pants and grab some in both sizes for the boys in black, blue and grey. Edward found them a plaid shirt with thermal sleeves in blue and red. I found a Cars and a _Mickey Mouse_ long sleeve T-Shirts for them. "Baby, look what I found!" I was holding up a red long sleeve tee that had a cassette tape on it saying _'Rock n Roll' _and _'Let's Rock'_.

"I love it. Let's get it for the both of them. Look what I found for Nate. Emmett will be wanting a boy once he sees it." Edward was holding up a Vest set that had a football helmet on it. I just shook my head at him as he put it in the cart.

I also found some long sleeve tees in red, black, and grey that they can wear on their own or under a short sleeve tee. I wasn't too crazy for the other colors that it came in. While looking through a rack of long sleeve tees, I came across one that I knew that Edward would love for himself if it came in his size. I got the right sizes for the boys and put them in the cart. I didn't say anything to Edward. I wanted him to find them when we are checking out or once we get home. They were _Pink Floyd_ long sleeve tees. I found a hooded jacket that was _Mickey Mouse_ for Nate, and it even had ears on it. I also found for Andy a _Mickey Mouse_ robe and slippers. I grabbed some socks for the boys as well and some _Cars _underwear for Andy. "Baby,I'm done here! We can go the shampoo and conditioner aisle."

We both pick out what we need from there as well as some shaving products. We finally made it to a check-stand to pay for our cart load of stuff. Turns out, during the whole time that they things were being rung up, Edward never saw the boys' _Pink Floyd _tees. I had to bite my lip to keep from grinning._ I so can't wait to see Edward's face when he sees them_. He grabbed all of the bags to put them into the cart, and we started towards the exit with both the cart and stroller. We loaded up the truck with the kids first and then the bags in the back. After we both got into the truck, Edward asks me, "Bella, baby, what do want to do about dinner?"

"Hmmm... _Chipotle _sounds really good. Like I said earlier, Andy and Shay can have their left overs from _Lazy Dog_."

"Ok, when we get there, I'll run in and get the food while you wait in the truck with the kids." He puts the truck into reverse makes sure that it is clear to pull out of the spot that we were in before backing up. We get to _Chipotle,_ and he was able to find a spot right in front of it. "What would you like, Love?"

"I'll have the chicken bowl with the white rice, black beans, pico de gallo, cheese and lettuce!" He get's out and goes inside. I look through the window to see that the line wasn't very long. I waited in the truck with the kids for about maybe ten minutes. He got in and handed me the bag. I could smell whatever he got plus my bowl from the bag, and did it ever smell so good. We headed home. Edward pulled into the garage and got out to start getting the kids out of their seats. I went inside the house to set my purse and the _Chipotle _and _Lazy Dog_ bags on the kitchen table. I went back to the garage to help Edward with the kids.

"Love, why don't we eat first and once they are asleep, we can come back out to grab all the bags."

"Sounds good to me, Baby. I'll get Nate and Nicci's food ready for them. Can you heat up Andy's and Shay's for them, please?"

"Yes, Love, I will."

"Thank you, my sweet man!" We got the kids situated before we started doing what we needed to do to get them fed.

I grabbed a jar of _Herbed Chicken with Pasta _and the _Diced Carrots _from the _ Graduates _for Nate and Nicci. After Edward was done warming up Andy's and Shay's food, I warmed up Nate's and Nicci's before I put them in their sectioned plates. I put some pear juice in their bottles for them to drink and some milk for Andy and Shay. It was a long day for them,since they looked like they were going to fall asleep any minute now. The twins were able to feed themselves, and by the way they were eating, it was like they had nothing to eat all day. Andy and Shay were being the same way too. Turns out that Edward got a burrito from _Chipotle_. He had taken out our food from the bag while I was setting down the plates on the twins' high chairs. Once the kids were settled in with their food, Edward and I dug into ours, but we forgot to get drinks for ourselves. "Baby, we forgot to get ourselves something to drink. What do you want?"

I was just about to get up to go get them when he said, "Sit down I'll get them. You have done a lot of walking today. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have some water, please!" He got up and went to the refrigerator and came back with two water bottles. He gave me one before he sat back down. While he was gone I kept on eyeing his burrito. It looked yummy from what I could see of it. "What kind of burrito, did you get?"

"I got it with steak, white rice, black beans, pico de gallo, cheese, lettuce and the corn mix. Why?"

"It looks yummy!" As I said this, I couldn't keep my eyes off of it and I was salivating. It's not like my bowl wasn't yummy. I think that I was licking my lips, because I heard Edward chuckling quietly. I looked up at him and he was smirking at me. "What?"

"Love, your drooling," He tells me this with a shit eating grin. "Would you like a bite?"

"Hmmm... Yes, please! Would you like a bite of mine as well?"

"Yes, your bowl does look yummy."

Edward gave me his burrito so I could take a bite out of, and I handed him my bowl so that he could do the same. "I think that next time I need to get one of these and the bowl for later since it still taste good after it's been reheated."

"Looks like your cravings may be setting in already, or are you thinking for when you will be eating more for the two of you?"

"Excuse me?" I also gave him a bitch brow and crossed my arms.

"Ummm... I meant that you can get both of them whenever you want to?" He said, but it came out more like a question than anything else. I'm sorry, Love. I love you!"

I don't say anything to him, but give him a glare before I continue to eat my food. After a few bites, I went to grab my water bottle to take a sip out of it, and I see that Edward is looking at me so I give him the bitch brow again. He looks down and continues to eat. As soon as I am done, I take my trash and the twins plates. I was standing at the sink getting the water to the temperature that I like to let the plates soak in some water before I went back for Andy's and Shay's. I felt a pair of arms come around me and a kiss to the side of my neck. "Love, I really am sorry for what I said."

"You should know by now not to say stupid things like that," I tell him while giving him another bitch brow so that he knows just how stupid he was.

He looks at me like he doesn't know what to do. He never likes it when I am mad at him. I want him to know that I will not tolerate stupidity from him. Emmett is enough for me, thank you very much. Yes, he may be my brother, but I do wonder if my mom or dad did drop him on his head while he was a baby. "I'm sorry, Love. It won't happen again. I promise!" He gives me a pout, knowing that I can never resist it.

"Stop giving me that pout. You know how I am when you do that!"

"I know. That's why I use it, but I really am sorry for what I said." He gives me a kiss. "I'm going to go get Andy and Shay's plates and start their baths. Why don't you just let the dishes soak over night, and we will do them tomorrow."

"It has been a long day. I'll take Nicci and Shay if you can get Andy and Nate."

We get the kids together to take them to their rooms and to start getting them ready for their baths. While Edward was running the water for the twins, I had Andy and Shay go to the playroom in their robes to watch some tv while we gave the twins their baths. Before I went into the bathroom, I got the twins sleepers out for them to wear. I noticed that Nate was in the crib as Nicci was the first one to get her bath as soon as she was done I wrapped her up in her pink kitty hooded towel. I took her into the twins bedroom and placed her on the changing table, while I was doing this Edward got Nate out of the crib to give him his bath. I put a diaper on her and her pink froggie sleeper that has hearts on it. I picked her up gave her a kiss on her head and laid her down in the crib, as I was doing this Edward came out with Nate in his blue shark hooded towel. I took him from Edward and told him to go make their bottles for them while I got Nate ready to be put down. I layed him down on the changing table and put a diaper on him, and then I put him in his dark blue monkey sleeper. I picked him up and gave him a kiss on his head and laid him down next to her. As always, they gravitated towards each other.

Edward came back with their bottles and we gave them to the twins. We left their door open for the time being and went to go get Andy and Shay from the playroom. I turned off the tv and the lights, while Edward had each of their hands. Before I went to help out with their baths, I got Andy and Shay's pj's out for them to be put on. For Andy, I got out his football helmet dog set with the pants having footballs and helmets on it. For Shay got out her red _Minnie Mouse_ set. Once I had those I went back into the bathroom and got their towels ready. Edward was washing Andy, so I got Shay ready and I put her into the tub. Andy stood up ready to get out, and Edward grabbed his towel to wrap around him. He dried Andy off and put his robe back on him. I was just about to grab Shay's towel, when Edward handed it to me. so that I could get Shay out of the tub. After I pulled the plug for the drain, I dried her off. I put her back into her robe after I made sure that she was dry. "Love, I'll go get Andy ready for bed so that you can help Shay."

"Ok, Baby!" I made sure that she went to the potty and washed her hands. I took her to her room to get her pj's on and into bed. Just as I was putting on her sleeping time music, Edward walked in to give her a kiss and to tell her goodnight. Before I left to go to Andy's room, I gave my little Shay a kiss on her head and told her goodnight. "I'll see you in the twins' room," I tell Edward, and he nodded his head. I went into Andy's room where I hear his sleeping time music going too. After making sure that he went to the potty, I gave him a kiss on his head and tell him goodnight. I go to the twins room and see Edward standing besides the crib with a smile on his face. I go up to him and see that Nate and Nicci have not only gravitated towards each other, but it looks like they are hugging in their sleep. Their bottles, by the looks of them, were barely drank out of. I gently got one out and then the other and place them on the dresser to be taken down in the morning. Thank goodness Edward had decided to give them more juice instead of milk. Edward was brushing the hair off of Nicci's face and then Nate's. Before we left the room, we made sure that their night light and monitor was on, and shut the door until it was almost closed. We did the same for Andy and Shay.

"Love, how about a nice relaxing bubble bath for two?"

"That sounds really lovely, and it's just what I need."

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.**_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved and are following this story of mine, it is greatly appreciated!**_

_**I would also like to say that I forgot to mention this in Chapter 3 for those of you that celebrate Christmas, I hope that you all had a good one! This update is my New Year's gift to you and a late Christmas one. Happy New Year to all...**_

_**All places mentioned are actually real and are at the Westfield Valencia Town Center in Valencia, CA. There are also two different Target locations in the Santa Clarita Valley. While writing this I was picturing the new one that opened up a few years ago. They also belong to there rightful owners and not to me. With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More that belongs to me.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story please feel free to join but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing please so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! groups/167904153353542/**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas too. I would also like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and, possibly, a few lemons. I'm not too sure about that yet.**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless I have made them up myself. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

"How about you run the bath, while I run down and get the bags out of the back of the truck, Love?"

"Ok, I can do that, but don't be surprised if you come out smelling all foo fooish," I tell him jokingly, knowing he is fully aware that he will.

"I know, Love. I know!"

I go into our bathroom to start the water to bring it to the right temperature. I put the plug in, and pour some _Lavender Chamomile Body Wash & Foam Bath_ from the _Sleep line by Bath & Body Works. _I also got out the _Sugar Scrub_ in the same scent. I grabbed the lotion, massage oil, bath soak, and the pillow mist. I won't be using all the products tonight since I am already tired. I don't need that much help to go to sleep. While waiting for Edward to get back and the tub to fill up, I go to the closet to get undressed. While I was pulling my tank off, I felt a pair of arms come around me and a kiss to my neck.

"Need some help there, Baby?" He not only asks, but helps me take my tank and bra they are off, I turn in his arms and give him a sweet kiss.I finished undressing and turned to give him a wink. I run out of the closet while I hear him growling, "I'll get you for that, Baby!"

I blow him a kiss and laugh at him. "You, my Sweet Man, have way too many clothes on for a person that is suppose to be joining me in the tub."

"Yes, Love, I will be right there to join you."

I get into the tub and wait for him. Finally, he shows up in the doorway and joins me. I scoot forward so that he can get in behind me and turn the water off. Once he is settled, I lean back against him, and he wraps his arms around me giving my neck another kiss. We lay there in silence and just enjoy being in the tub with each other. I can feel the little amount of stress that I had throughout the day leave my body. Before I got to sleepy, I sat up to grab the _Sugar Scrub _and scoop some out to start gently rubbing it along my arms., That's when I feel Edward scoop out the rest from my hand to use on other parts of my body. It felt so good and the _lavender and chamomile _were starting to take effect. I could feel myself leaning more and more on Edward. "I do believe that you are done in here," I hear him say softly. I feel him move and arm and hear the plug being pulled. "Stay right here and try not to drown while I get out and get our towels, Baby."

"Hmmm...," is all that I can get out. I hear him lightly chuckle at my reaction. What seems like minutes later, I feel Edward start to lift me out of the tub. He stands me up with his arms around me and wraps a towel around me. He carries me bridal style this time and takes me to bed. I feel him remove my towel, put me down, and pull the covers over me. I feel the bed dip on the other side as Edward got in under the covers. He pulls me into his arms, and with a kiss to my neck and my head, I am off into a deep dreamless sleep. The next thing I knew was the alarm going off in the morning. I did not hear one peep out of the twins. So, they were either just as tired as I was, or Edward dealt with them. I felt Edward's arms squeeze me just a little tighter to him before he rolled over to turn the alarm off.

"I guess that I really don't need to ask how you slept, do I? You didn't make one peep or even move, for that matter."

"Did the twins wake up at all during the night?" They usually don't, but there are some rare occurrences that they will.

"No, they did not, and I think that they are all still asleep."

"I'm going to go check on them. I'll be right back." I got out of bed and walked to the closet to put on my robe. I walked out of our bedroom to go check on the kids. I went to the twin's room first, and they were both still sleeping, snuggled up to each other. Next, I went to check on both Shay and Andy, and they were both still passed out. I walked back into our bedroom and heard the shower running. I took my robe off and went to go join my ever- loving, sweet man of a husband. He didn't even hear me get in. When I wrapped my arms around him,he looked down at me with a surprised smile. I gave him a peck before I told him, "All the kids are still passed out!"

"That doesn't surprise me. We did have a long day, with all the shopping, and the twins didn't really take a nap."

"I know. Let's finish up in here, so that you can see all that we got them."

"Love, I saw what we got them."

"Actually, no you did not. There maybe a surprise for you in one of the bags."

He raises his eyebrow at me and says, "Is that so?"

"Yes, Baby!" We wash up and get out. I pull on a tank and a pair of shorts to wear for now, and Edward pulls on a pair of sleep pants. "Where did you leave the bags?"

"In the playroom, Love!" We go to the playroom and start to sort out the clothes for the kids. Edward finally gets to the last of the _Target_ bags and pulls the stuff out. He starts to go through it until he sees the little _Pink Floyd _shirts. "What? How the? Love, where did you find these? There is no way that these came from _Target!_" He tells me in disbelief.

"Yes, they came from _Target_! I found them when you weren't looking and wanted to surprise you with them. You never even saw them when we were checking out."

"I didn't even know that they made them this little."

"Neither did I, and I knew that you would just them having shirts that match yours. Yes, Baby, the three of you can wear them on the same day," I tell him. Smiling at the idea, he leans towards me to give me a kiss.

"Mama, I hungwy," I hear from Andy.

"Little man, let Mommy and Daddy get ready, and then we will get you and your brother and sisters ready to go, ok?"

"Otay, Mama and Daddy!"

Edward gets up off the floor and helps me up. He turns the tv onto _Disney Junior _for Andy to watch while we change our clothes and get ready for the day. We walked back into our bedroom, and Edward wrapped his arms around me from my back. "How are you feeling this morning, Love? I noticed that you didn't have any morning sickness symptoms yesterday."

"I feel a little tired still, and I'm a little nauseous here and there. I am going to get in the shower and wash all the sleepy time stuff off."

"I need to do the same, but you go ahead and take a shower. I will make sure that our munchkins don't destroy the house," he tells me with a smirk. We both know that when we were kids, he and Emmett were always in trouble when they would play at either of our parents' houses.

"My Love Bugs are nowhere near the way you and Em behaved!" With that, I walked away from him and into the bathroom.

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

I was doing a walk through of the store to see if anything needed to be brought out from the back, when I heard my name being called. I turned around, and I saw Jess standing behind me. "Hey, Jess! What brings you here today?"

"I wanted to come see the girls before I went to work."

"Let me go get Ali. Rose isn't in yet, but she should be here soon." She gives me a nod, and I walked into the kitchen. "Ali, there is someone here to see you," I tell her with a smile.

"Katie, I will be back in a few minutes. I know that you need to leave soon for class, so if I am not back in the kitchen by then, come find one of us and let us know."

"You got it, Alice! Hi, Bella! How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good Katie and thanks for asking. Have a good rest of your day, and I hope that all is well with you."

"Thanks, Bella!" I give Katie a smile, while Alice and I walk out of the kitchen.

"Jessie!" Alice screams as soon as she sees her.. I noticed that Rose was standing next to her. Edward comes running out of the office to see what all the commotion was and just shakes his head and smiles to see that Ali is just being her usual hyper self.

"Hi, Jess!" Edward tells her. " I just came out to see what all the screaming was about. If you ladies will excuse me, I have to get back to work."

"Hey, Edward! You know Ali. She never does anything with less excitement," she tells him.

"Hey, I resent that!" We just all turn to Ali and give her big smirks. She knows that Jess is right.

"Hey, can I join the party?" a voice asks.

We all turn around and see that Irina was here. Edward gives her a hug and a smile. He tells her that he has to get back to what he was doing before he heard Ali screaming Jess' name.

"Who all wants coffee? I sure could use a small cup. I haven't had any yet." All the girls say yes. So, while the others went to grab some seats and tables to put together, Ali and I go and grab the coffee. Thank goodness it isn't all that busy this morning. Ali was carrying a tray with the cups and creamers, and I had the carafe filled with coffee. While we were back there, I also grabbed a plate and filled it up with scones for us to snack on. We were all sitting around and talking for a bit, when Katie came out of the kitchen to let us know that she was leaving. She informed us that everything was finished and put in the warmers for when they were needed to go out into the display case. A moment later, she came back with someone behind her.

"Bella, she wants a job application."

"Thanks, Katie. I will take care of it! Get going before you are late for class."

"Bye, ladies!"

Everyone said goodbye. I turned to the girl that was looking for a job. She looked really familiar to me. I just couldn't quite place her. "Brittany, what are you doing here?" Irina asks.

"I'm here looking for a job, since you fired me last night."

Now I know why she looks familiar. She was the girl from _The Disney Store _who wouldn't stop looking at Edward. "Oh, fuck! After what you did last night, there is no way in hell I will ever employ you!" I tell her rather loudly.

"What did she do last night?" Rose, Ali and Jess asked simultaneously.

"She kept on looking at Edward like he was a piece of man meat, and she kept on insisting that I was the nanny to my Love Bugs. She even sneered that there was no way that I am married to him. She had the audacity to imply that she is way prettier than I am."

"Excuse me. You did what to my sister?" I hear Rose say to Brittany, with a deathly calm voice.

_Uh oh! That is not the voice that you want to be hearing from her, _I thought. By the looks on the other's faces, they were thinking the same thing. If there is one thing that you never do, it is pissing Rose off. She is extremely protective of her friends and family.

"What? I am way prettier than her, and someone that hot should be like me and not her."

"I think not, thank you very much! I am with the one I am meant to be with, and that is, most certainly, not you." We all turned to see that Edward had walked up to us. He came up to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Briotch, was that your name?" Rose asks her and we all snicker. We knew that Rose was aware her name.

"Hey, what is going on here, and what is with all the tension?" Emmett asks as he and Jasper walk up to us. At this rate, we might as well have all the Cullen's and Swan's here.

"Briotch, here, was just about to explain more to us about how she thinks that Edward should be with her," Rose tells them in that deathly calm voice.

"My name is like, not Briotch. It is Brittany! Like I was saying, I am way prettier than she is, and there is no way that she is his wife. She has to be the nanny for the most adorable kids that I have ever seen. Anyway, I need a , can I get an application or what?"

"I already told you that there is no way in fucken hell that I would hire you, let alone give you an application."

"I have to agree with my wife. After the way you treated me last night, who's to say that you wouldn't do the same to our customers," Edward tells her.

"I will make doubly sure that you do not get hired here or anywhere else in this mall, not after I heard what you did," Rose tells her.

"Why, hi there. You sure are a big beefy one!" Brittany says to Em. "Ooh, I love the color of your hair," She tells Jasper while she keeps looking between all three guys. "Well, if I can't have him, then I will take either one of you two. You both will do. So, which one of you would like to take me home?"

'Oh fuck, no you didn't!" Ali shouts. She walks up to Brittany, who is running her hand up and down Jasper's arm, and slaps her in the face. Brittany was about to slap Ali back when Jasper tells her to think again.

She turns to Em and asks him, "Will you take me home, you big, beefy, man- meat you?"

He looks at her and smirks, because we all know that Rose will do so much more damage than Ali ever would or could. Brittany tries to reach up and bring Em's face down to hers to give him a kiss when Rose steps up to them and pulls Brittany away from him. "Not only did you insult my sister, who is married to my brother, but you then try to get my other sister's man to go home with you. Now, you want my man to take you home? I don't fuckin' think so, Britotch! That so called big, beefy man- meat belongs to me." Em has a big old smirk on his face as Rose tells Brittany off. It never fails. He likes to see Rose get all possessive over him, but it works in reverse too. It's not like he get's into a lot of fights over her. Rose usually takes care of it herself. "If you know what's good for you, you will remove your hand from him."

"Or what?" Brittany asks. That was the wrong thing to say. Even after Rose's warning, the skank is still trying to kiss Em. Well, no one can say that she wasn't warned. If anyone happens to come in from the station, let's just say, we know them all. With that being her answer, I see Rose pull her arm back and punch her in the face. Brittany sure didn't see that one coming, since she was still trying to get a kiss from Em. "Owwwwww! You punched me. What was that for?"

"I told you what would happen if you didn't take your hands off my man."

"What is going on in here?"

"Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my grandkids. I also wanted to get some coffee and one of those delicious scones that Alice makes, before I need to be at the station. Now, is someone going to tell me what is going on here? Why is that girl holding her face like she had just been punched by Rose?"

"Ummm... well..." I say.

"Ummm, well you see, Daddy C..." Rose starts, and we all kind smile because she is giving him her big eyes. "Britotch appar..." Dad interrupts her with a question about the name that Rose is using for Brittany.

"Did you say her name is Briotch?" We all crack up laughing at his question. By the looks of it, he is trying not to laugh.

"Yes, Daddy C. I said Briotch for her name, but it is Brittany. You see, yesterday Bella and Edward went shopping and one of the stores that they went to was _The Disney Store_. Irina is the manager there. Anyway, Briotch kept on insisting that Bella was the nanny to your grandkids and that Edward should be with her. She was going on about how she is so much prettier, and blah, blah, blah."

"You said what to my daughter?" he asks Brittany. Every time that Rose was calling her Briotch, I could see his lips twitching.

"Like I said before, there is no way that she is married to him. I am way prettier than she is and ever will be."

"My wife is prettier than you. Unlike you, she is beautiful inside and out.!" Edward tells her.

"Go on, Rose," Dad tells her.

"Then these two lug heads show up after Edward does, and she goes to hit on them. Since she was running her hand up and down Jazz's arm, Ali slapped her. She was about to do hit Ali in return, when Jazz told her that she better think again. Then, since Edward and Jazz wanted nothing to do with her or take her home so she could have her way with them, she turned to Em. She was trying to kiss him, and I told her that she better think twice about that decision, if she knew what was good for her. Apparently, she didn't because she was still trying to kiss him. So, I punched her in the face, and you walked in right after."

Dad just looks at Rose with a proud smile on his face. He knows how she is when it comes to family, and it's not like he is going to do anything about it.

"I want someone to call the cops. I want to press charges on her. She started it," Brittany says. We all turn to her and just smile.

"Let me introduce myself to you. I am Captain Charles Swan! Not only am I Bella's dad, I am also the Captain of the Santa Clarita Valley Sheriff's Station. You have no grounds to press charges against my daughter since she was using self defense. Isn't that right?"

"Yes!" We all tell him, and I just smile sweetly at Brittany as she runs out screaming.

"Everyone, you may have a free cup of coffee and a pastry. We are truly sorry that you all had to see that!" Edward tells the few customers that were still in the store. By then, I saw that Tanya had made it in and went straight back to the kitchen. Tanya is Katie's sister and absolutely loves my love bugs. "Love, I am going to go check on the kids."

"I love you!" I tell him and give him a kiss.

"Hmmm..., I love you too!" He tells me, before he goes and checks on the kids.

"Hi, Daddy!" I tell my dad and give him a hug.

"Hi yourself, Baby Girl! Now, where are my grandkids, my cup of coffee, and chocolate chip scone?" he asks with a huge grin.

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.**_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated!**_

_**All places mentioned are actually real and are located at the Westfield Valencia Town Center in Valencia, CA. They belong to there rightful owners and not to me. The exception being Bell's Books, Beats & More belongs to me.**_

_**There is an actual Sheriff's Station in Santa Clarita Valley and is part of the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Dept. No, there is no Captain Charles Swan, that I am aware of, within the LASD. He is Stephenie's character, but for me to play with and I deemed him a Captain. )**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story please feel free to join but you must be 18 & over with full DOB showing please so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! **_

_** groups/167904153353542**___


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Nicciw for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank LunarEclispe1 for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. I'm not too sure about that yet.**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up myself. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

"I got it, Daddy C!" Alice says.

"Hi, Daddy C," Rose and Irina says to Dad.

"Hi, Uncle Charlie!" Jess tells him.

"Hi, to all of my beautiful girls!" Dad tells them and gives them all hugs. "Irina, how have you been? It's been awhile since I have seen you."

"I've been good, Daddy C. How's Mama Reeree and Phil doing?"

"Their doing good, and how have your parents been?"

"They are doing good. They are in Oahu right now. They are suppose to be back in about a week."

"Good for them! I'll have to call them a few days after they get back so that Sue and I can have dinner with them."

"I'm sure they would love that!"

"Daddy C, here is your coffee and scone," Alice tells him.

"Why don't you all sit back down? Where are my grandkids?"

We all sit down, except for Alice. She said that she had to get back into the kitchen because she had been out of it for so long.

"I do believe that the boys went to go get them, since they seem to be elsewhere," I tell him. All of us girls refill our cups. Our coffees had gotten cold due to the the Brittany scene. I pour just enough to warm up my coffee, since it isn't good to have a lot of coffee while pregnant.

While Edward was in the shower this morning, I made the call to my OB/GYN. I got an appointment for next week. I still need to make Edward's appointment to get him snip- snipped. I'm still kind of upset about being pregnant, but like I told him, I do want another baby in the house. After this one, I will not be having any more babies. Since I am the one that has been having them, he can go get fixed.

"Pop-pop," Andy and Shay scream. I turn around to see them dodging people with the boys behind them. Edward is apologising, once again, to our customers. By the looks of it, they are our regulars and have seen Andy, Shay, Nate and Nicci. Emmett is carrying Nate in his arms, and Jasper is carrying Nicci. It seemed to me that they reached their Pop-pop in record time and almost knock him out of his chair to give him a hug. He gives them a hug and a kiss on their foreheads.

"Hungwy, Pop-pop!" Comes from Andy. I swear ,with his appetite, he should have been Emmett's kid. I looked to see that it was lunchtime already.

"You stay seated, Love. I'll go see what Alice has made."

"Thanks, Baby!"

I felt little arms come around me and looked down to see that it was Shay. I picked her up to have her sit in my lap. "Are you hungry?"

"Yesh, Mama!"

"Dad, would you like to stay and have some lunch with us?"

"Actually, yes, I would. I still have time, before I need to be at the station."

"Love, Ali has Shepherd's Pie, Lasagna, two different kinds of Chicken Paninis, salads, and she also said that you can do a half panini with a salad."

"What kind of paninis are they?"

"Chicken Pesto with a sundried tomato pesto mozzarella and a Chicken Spinach with a sundried tomato mozzarella. I told Ali that Andy and Shay will have the Shepherd's Pie, since we know that they love how she makes it."

"What are you going to be eating?"

"I was thinking the Shepherd's Pie or the Lasagna."

"I think I want to have the Chicken Spinach Panini. What kind of salads is she serving today?"

"Caesar, Garden, Chef, and a new one. It's a Garden Walnut with a Raspberry Vinaigrette. You can also get it with Chicken."

"Hmmm... I think that I will have the Ceasar," I tell him. "Also, suggest to Ali that chicken should be optional with the Ceasar."

"Ok, Love! " He gives me a kiss, before he heads back to the kitchen.

"Dad, did you hear all that?"

"Yes, I did Bells."

"I'll go tell Ali. What would you like to eat, Daddy C?" Rose, says.

"I'll have the Lasagna," he tells her.

"Irina, would you like to join us as well?"

"Actually, I need to head on out. My shift starts soon, so I need to head on back in that direction."

I get up to give her a hug and tell her goodbye. Everyone else does the same. "Oh, before I forget, I got the kids something."

"You did not need to do that. What you did yesterday was enough," I tell her.

"I'm not taking them back," she tells me and runs out the door.

Everyone is laughing and shaking their heads. I sit back down with a huff. Jess sits in the chair next to me with Shay in her lap. I had handed her Shay before I stood up to give Irina her hug. "Kissies, Auwnty Jeshie?" Jess nods her head and Shay gives her a kiss.

"Jess, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, since it looks like Edward and Ali are bringing out plates for everyone."

I turned to look, and sure enough, I see them with two trays filled with food. Ali hands a plate with a half of a panini and a salad on it to Jess. Dad gets his Lasagna with garlic bread, and Rose gets a half of a panini with salad. Edward gives Andy and Shay their Shepherd's pie, but instead of a plate, they are getting it in a bowl. He then hands me my plate and he has the Lasagna as well. He also brought out Nate and Nicci's Gerber Yogurt Blends in Strawberry and some Veggie Dip Crunchies for them. Emmett was also having Lasagna.

Jasper and Ali went to the kitchen to eat. Ali likes to eat in there, in case anything pops up, and she can just go helps out if it's needed. Tanya will be able to eat after Ali does, if she is hungry at that time. After everyone goes and gets something to drink, they all sat back down. Edward had brought me some water. Andy was sitting next to his Pop-pop and Shay was sitting between Rose and Jess. Nate and Nicci were sitting between Edward and I. Emmett and Jasper had brought out their high chairs while the food was being brought out. Once everyone was seated and the twins were set up, we all dug into our food. My panini was delicious.

"Which Panini did you get, Jess?"

"I got the Chicken Pesto one. It's yummy! I also have the Garden Walnut Salad."

"I have to try that one next time. How about you, Rose?"

'I got the same one as you did, but I did the Garden salad instead."

"I's done, Mama and Daddy," Andy tells us.

I looked at my dad and asked him, "Is his bowl empty?"

"Yes, Bells, it is."

"Shay is done as well and finished all of her's too," Jess tells me.

"Ok!"

"Bells, I'll take them back to the playroom, since I still have a little bit of time left before I need to leave."

"Thanks, Dad," I tell him. He helps them down out of the chairs that they were sitting in and takes their hands to walk them back to the playroom.

"Bella, I need to get going. My shift starts soon. You all should stop by for dinner sometime. Well, maybe a late dinner would be better, so that I can some time to speak to you other than to take your orders."

"Will do, Jess," we all tell her. We all stand up and give her a hug goodbye.

"Em, are you here to help out for the day?"

"If you need me to, I can stay."

"Please, Emmybear, can you please stay and help us out?" I tell him with a pout and big eyes. It always works on him, even when I was little.

"Ok, just for you, I will!" he tells me, and I see Rose shaking her head at him. She knows that he falls for it every time.

"Thank you, Emmybear!"

"Besides, it gives me time to play with my little men," he tells us.

"Last time I checked, they were my little men," Edward says.

"Yeah, yeah same difference."

"Emmett, it is not the same difference, you lug head," Rose tells him and smacks him upside his head.

"Ow, what was that for, Rosie?"

"Don't be a moron," she tells him.

All I can do is sit there and laugh at them, while shaking my head. I see Edward laughing as well. "Are you done, my love?" Edward asks me.

"Yes, Baby! Thank you for taking care of me today and all of the other days as well." I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Your welcome, Love," he tells me and gets up with our plates in his hands. He takes them back to the kitchen, so that they can be loaded up in the dishwasher. He comes back and helps me up out of the chair. "Em and Rose, we will be in the office if you need us."

"No problem, Edward," Rose tells us.

"Can I take little man and little angel to the playroom?" Em asks us.

I look at Edward, and he just shrugs. "Sure, Emmybear. Don't wake up Andy and Shay, if they happen to be sleeping. I doubt they will be, since their Pop-pop is in there with them."

Edward takes my hand, and we walk back to the office. "Baby, I've been thinking about something that I need to discuss with you." He nods his head for me to continue. "I was thinking that Andy and Shay are getting old enough to be in daycare, and with the twins and this one somewhat on the way, we are going to be needing some help. I was thinking that we could ask Angela to help us out. She could move in with us. She is taking a little break from school to decide if she wants to work for someone else or open up her own center."

"Love, I think that sounds like a great idea. Plus, it would make Mom and Dad feel better about traveling and not having to worry about her being home by herself. I also think that we should push her to open up her own center. You know we do have that space upstairs that she could use, even if its just our own kids. I know! How about a place where customers could leave their kids while they are shopping. Our regulars would love it."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," I tell him. Angela is Edward and Rose's cousin on Carlisle's side. She is the daughter of Carlisle's brother, Marcus, and his wife, Lily. Marcus met Lily when he was a junior in college, and she was a freshmen. They, literally, ran into each other one day and have been together since. Angela wanted to be closer to her cousins, since she only got to see them during the holidays. She had decided to go to College in our area, and is living with Carlisle and Esme. "Do you think that after we are done here later on tonight, that we can go by Mama Essie and Daddy CC's to talk to her? That way, they can also see the kids as well. I know that if she doesn't get to see them, Mama Essie starts to complain."

"Let me call Mom, so I can make sure that they will be home," he tells me. "I don't think that it will be a problem. Plus, we do close earlier than the mall does." He calls his mom, and I went to go lay down on the couch in the office. I was feeling tired and thought that a catnap couldn't hurt. While I was laying down, I was thinking that it was a good thing that when we thought up the hours for the store, we had decided to close an hour before the mall does. We do compensate by opening up at 8:30 in the morning, and we do extend our hours during the holiday season. I must have dozed off, because the next thing that I know, I hear, "Love, you need to wake up. It's time to go."

"Mmmm... time to go?"

"Yes, it time to go to Mom and Dad's!"

"What about my Dad?"

"He came into the office right after I got off the phone with Mom to tell us goodbye. You were sleeping already. So, he told me to tell you goodbye."

"Ok. Is everyone waiting on us to leave?"

"Yes, Love! Emmett and Jasper have Andy and Shay, and the twins are in their stroller." Edward helps me up, and he turns off the lights in the office as we leave. We turn lights off on the way, except for a few to leave the store illuminated. We get to the front doors and I see that everyone is waiting on us. "Ok, everyone out, so that I can set the alarm. Love, can you have the keys ready to lock the door for when I come out?"

"Yes, Baby!"

We all walk out, and I get my keys out of my purse and put it into the keyhole of the door. A few seconds later, Edward walks out and closes the door and locks it. He also jiggles it to make sure that it is locked.

Rose pushes the stroller for us, and we head to the parking garage where we are all parked. Edward wraps his arm around me as we start walking with the rest of our family. We all barely fit into the elevator with the twins stroller, but yet, we somehow do. We get out of the packed elevator to walk to our cars. Somehow, we all ended up being parked next to each other. Emmett and Jasper get Andy and Shay into their car seats, while Edward and I get Nate and Nicci out of the stroller to put them into their car seats. Before we could do that, Emmett and Jasper take them from us to do so. Edward gets all of the stuff out of the basket of the stroller to put in the backseat with the twins. While he was doing that, Jasper got the stroller folded and put into the back of our truck. "Night, guys!" Edward and I say.

"Night," they say back to us.

"Love, Mom said that she would have dinner ready for all of us by the time that we get there."

"Yum, love Mama Essie's cooking!"

It didn't take us that long to get there, since Mama Essie and Daddy CC don't live all that far from the mall. After Ali moved out, they decided to get a smaller house with a few guest rooms, since it was just the two of them. They had decided that they wanted to live in the _Westridge_ area. Edward and I had thought about living there, but had decided on the _Fair Oaks Ranch_ area instead. Ali and Jasper live in the same neighborhood as Mama Essie and Daddy CC, and Em and Rose live next door to us. They decided to buy a house together for when they do decide to start a family, although their house is just a little smaller than ours is.

We pulled up to Mama Essie and Daddy CC's, and I see that they are waiting for us by the time that Edward is done parking. They pull us in for a hug. Mama Essie gets Nicci out of her carseat and Daddy CC gets Andy out of his. Edward gets Shay out, and I get Nate out of his. "There's all of my grandbabies," Mama Essie says. She gives them all a kiss and gives Nicci kiss last, since she is holding her. "Angela should be home any minute now. She went to go see some movie with a friend of hers. I think she said that she was seeing some vampire movie."

"Do you mean _Breaking Dawn Part 2_?" I ask her.

"Yes, I do believe that is it," she tells me.

"I need to ask if she liked it. I want to go see it! Baby, will you take me to go see it, please?" I ask Edward and give him my big eyes and a pout.

"Yes, Love," he tells me, while he chuckles and shakes his head.

"Mama Essie, do you need any help setting the table or anything?"

"No, dear it's all done. Why don't we get these four settled, and by then, Angela should be here."

"No need to wait any longer, Aunty Essie. I'm home. Hi, all!"

"Hi, Angie!" Edward and I say.

"Angie, you must tell me how you liked the _Breaking Dawn Part 2_," I ask her.

"Well, without giving anything away, I found it funny, sad, and shocking."

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.**_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine It is greatly appreciated!**_

_**With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! groups/167904153353542/**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and possibly a few lemons. I'm not too sure about that yet.**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up myself. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**I am so sorry, that you all of had to wait for this chapter! I'm hoping that you all won't be waiting, too long for chapter 8 to update, since it is already written and is awaiting for flamingpen18 to make it all pretty.**_

**B POV**

"Why don't you all go sit down in the dining room. Dinner should be ready to serve," Mama Essie says.

"Did you need any help with bringing the food to the table, Mom?" Edward asks.

"That's nice of you, Son, and yes, please," she tells him. She hands Nicci over to Daddy CC so that they both can go back to the kitchen. Daddy CC, Angie, and I go to the dining room with the kids. They have a little table for Andy and Shay in the corner. When they see their plates are already on the table for them, they both go to it and sit down. While I get Nate into his highchair, Daddy CC is getting Nicci into her's. _It was a good thing that they kept the ones that they got for Andy and Shay_, I thought. When I was pregnant with Shay, they had decided that they were going to get another one for her. Edward came out with a dish of _Chicken Alfredo_ for Andy and Shay. Instead of _fettuccini_ noodles, it was made with little _shells _and had little pieces of broccoli and carrots.

"If you still need to go back for more dishes, I will get the kids plates ready," I tell Edward.

"Thanks, love! Mom does need help with a few more dishes."

Mama Essie comes out with a bowl of mashed potatoes that she hand whipped and some steamed mix veggies. Edward came out with a platter of _Chicken Kiev._ Everything looked really yummy. I got one plate done for the kids, and Edward ended up doing the other. Mama Essie went back to the kitchen to get the twins' food ready. She brought out their _Mixed Veggies and Chicken _and _Diced Carrots_. Once all the kids had their plates, we adults got to dishing up our own dinner.

I really do think that the twins are on a growth spurt, when it comes time to them eating dinner. They act like they haven't eaten in days, which isn't true. But, when it comes to the day time, it's like they aren't hungry at all. Sometimes, I feel like we have to force feed them. Thankfully enough, they do like their snacks, and the yogurt or oatmeal seems to fill them up enough. If they weren't growing, I would be more concerned and probably have them at the doctor every week or so.

"Mom , this is delicious," Edward tells her, and the rest of us nod our heads, since our mouths are full of food.

"Mama, all full," Andy tells me. I look to see that his plate was empty, as well as Shay's.

"You two can go play if you would like to," Edward tells them.

"Yay," they both say and run off to their playroom that Mom and Dad had made for them.

We all finish eating, and Angie and I help Mom with the dishes, while Edward and Dad go to check on Andy and Shay and to take the twins to the playroom. Once we are done, we all meet up in the family room, so that we can talk to Mom, Dad and Angie about our idea. Edward told me to go ahead and start, since it was my idea in the first place. I told them about my idea and it seem that mom and dad were all for it. "What do you think Angie? Do you think that might be something you would like to do?"

"I think that it is an excellent idea, and I know which part of the store you are talking about. It is a great area for it. I could also bring the kids down for story time as well, unless you are thinking of moving the kids section to upstairs?"

"We never thought of that, and it might be more convenient, since it would be right by the center If the customers wanted to drop off their kids, after looking at the kids section, it's right there," I told her and then taking a look at Edward to see that he was deep in thought.

"I like it, and you know that if you ever need any help, I am willing to help you all out," Mom tells us. Since Mom and Dad are retired, they like to help us all out, when we let them.

"We know, Mom," Edward and I tell her.

"I will do it and if need be, I can always come here and study and check on the house, while you and Uncle C.C. are traveling," Angie tells us.

"That's a good idea, since I know that the kids can get quite loud at times," I tell her.

"When do you want to move in?" Edward asks her.

"I can start moving some stuff this weekend. Since I am almost done with my quarter, the workload has lightened up a bit. Next quarter is going to be rougher on me, since it is my last one, and I'm taking on more classes, so that I can graduate earlier."

"Wow, Angie, I didn't know that you were looking to graduate even earlier than when you were," I tell her.

"Yeah, I just want to get it done and over with.I was going to be looking for what was going to be the best for me, but now I don't need to, with your offer," she tells us, with a huge ass grin on her face.

I start to yawn, and Edward notices it. "I think it's time for us to go. I need to get Mama and the kids to bed."

"Why don't you leave the kids here? It's been awhile since we have had them to ourselves," Mom asks us.

"How about we leave Andy and Shay, or do you want to keep all four?" I ask Mom.

"We would love to have all four of them," she tells me.

I look to Edward, who just shrugs. "Ok, Mom, you can keep all four of them."

"Thank you, thank you, we will bring them back to you sometime tomorrow. We will call to let you know when."

"All right, I want to give them some kisses before we go though," I tell them.

"Like I don't, love?" Edward asks me. "They are my babies too, and I love them just as much as you do."

"I know you do. Let's go give them those kisses, so that we can go home, and I can go to sleep."

"Yes, love!"

We walk out of the family room, and I hear Mom, Dad and Angie laughing while following behind us.. We get to the playroom to see that the twins had fallen asleep on one of the little couches in there. Andy and Shay look like they are ready to fall asleep as well, since they were on their chairs watching _Cars_. "Baby, can we tuck them in before we go, please?" I ask Edward.

"Yes, we can," he tells me. "Get Nate, and I will get Andy. Mom, can you get Nicci, and Dad, can you get Shay?" We all nod our heads, and Angie goes upstairs before us, letting us know that she would open up the doors to their rooms and turn the lights on as well.

I pick up Nate and kiss his head, as he snuggles into me. I'm going to miss my babies for the night, but it will also be nice to have some alone time with my husband. I place Nate in the crib, while I get out his and Nicci's pj's. I place Nicci's on the side of the crib and pick Nate back up. I put him on the changing table, to change his diaper and put his pj's on him.

Mom walks in with Nicci and hands her to me, so that she can pick up Nate, who has been sleeping the entire time. I place a kiss on Nicci's head, before I lay her down on the changing table. Mom brought her pj's to me, while I was changing her diaper. I put her pj's on, and she didn't wake up either. I placed some more kisses on their heads, before I left their room to go to Shay's.

While I am walking into Shay's room, Dad is walking out. I give him a smile and turn to see that Shay is in bed, with her pj's on, passed out all ready. I give a kiss to her head and brush her hair out of her face ,before I walk out to got to Andy's room. As I am walking in, I see that Edward is just putting him in his bed. Andy was sleeping already too. I place a kiss to his head and turn his night light on, before turning the lights off and leaving his room. Edward is still making his rounds with Shay and the twins.

When Edward is done giving out all of his kisses to our babies, we say goodnight to Mom, Dad and Angie. We get into our truck and make our way towards home. "Baby, can we get some ice cream, please?"

"And where would you like this ice cream from and what kind?"

"_Ben and Jerry's,_ if they are still open. I want their _Chocolate Therapy_." I am salivating, thinking about it. It is just so good.

"For you, love, anything. But, I don't think they are open now, so how about we stop by _Walmart _and get it, since I know they have it there."

"Ok!"

We stop by _Walmart _on the way home, so that I can get some _Chocolate Therapy_. I get about five of them to keep in the freezer. Since we were there, we got a few other things for all of us to snack on. We get some more of the stuff that we know that the twins like to eat.

"Eddie, Bellsie!" I hear Edward growl when Emmett walks up to us.

"How many times must I tell you that I do not like being called Eddie?" he asks Em.

I giggle, because the only person that can get away with that is me. I have called him that ever since we were little. But, I really don't do it anymore. "Emmy, what are you doing here?"

"Getting some snacks, just like you are._Target_ closes too early, in my opinion, and this is a _Super Walmart._ They never close, except for holidays. We didn't have any, and I was hungry. Rose and I came here to get some, and she needed a few other things as well. I figured, since I was coming here, she would come with me and get them."

I just shake my head. My brother is always hungry, and I have no idea where he puts it. He's been that way for as long as I can remember.

"Bellsie, are you sure you have enough ice cream there?"

I glare at him and tell him no. "Baby, let's go before my ice cream melts. We will see you later, Emmy!"

As we turn to leave, Rose walks up to us with her arms full of items. She drops them into her's and Em's cart. I give her a hug and tell her that we are going, since I didn't want my ice cream to melt. She sees it and sends Em to go get some for her as well. I shake my head. We tell her and Em bye, and that we will see them tomorrow.

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing.**_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!**_

_**Yes, there is an actual Ben and Jerry's location in Valencia. There is a Super Walmart in the Canyon Country area, as well as Target.**_

_**With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing so that my admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised recently that the whole group link wasn't in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.**_

_** www . facebook groups /**__** 167904153353542/**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty, and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and, possibly, a few lemons. I'm not too sure about that yet.**_

_**There is a lemon in here, and it is my first time writing one. So please, be kind and gentle in your reviews. :)**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

After we said goodbye to Em and Rose, we headed to the checkout to pay for our items. We got everything loaded up in the truck. Ok, it was more like Edward loaded the truck up, since he made me get in and sit down. He told me that he was going to go take the cart back and gave me the keys to get the truck started. He got in and drove us home.

Once we got there, Edward made me open up the door for him, while he brought everything inside. He also told me that he was going to be putting the stuff away.

While he was doing that, I went to go change into some pj's. I grabbed all of the kid's new clothes. I wanted to get them washed, before we went to bed. After I had all the stuff going in the washer, I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some of the _Chocolate Therapy_, but Edward already had a bowl of it for me.

"Thank you, baby!" I say to him.

"What were you doing, besides changing into some pj's?"

"I wanted to get the new stuff for the kids washed for them, so they can wear them."

"Ok, love. Did you want to watch a movie, before we go to bed?"

"Yes, something that isn't kid related, please," I tell him.

He laughs and agrees with me. "What should we watch?"

"We can always see what is on tv, first."

"Ok, love, let's go to the living room."

We walk into the living room, my bowl of ice cream in hand, and get settled in on the couch. Edward picks up the remote and turns the tv on. He starts going through the guide screen to see what is on for us to watch. He turns to tell me that _The Hangover_, _21 Jump_ _Street_, _Top Gun_, _Twilight_, _Dirty Dancing_, _Grease_, _A League of Their Own_, _The_ _Breakfast Club _and _Pretty Woman_ were on. Decisions. Decisions. Which movie to watch?

"_Pretty Woman_, please! It's been awhile since we have watched it."

"_Pretty Woman_ it is. Would you like something to drink, before it starts?"

"Water, please!"

"I'll be right back with a water bottle for us." He, not only, came back with the water bottles, but he came back with a bag of chips. By that time, I was done eating my ice cream, and the chips were looking really good. Edward saw me eyeing it and offered some to me. I took a hand full out and turned back to the tv to start watching the beginning of_ Pretty Woman_, snuggling up against Edward. Once we were done with the chip bag, he put it down on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around me, so that I could snuggle into him some more.

It felt so good to be able to be in Edward's arms, with no interruptions, watching a movie that wasn't G rated.

"Baby, we need to do this more often," I tell him.

"Hmmm... I agree. We do," he says. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, but let me put the load that is in the washer into the dryer."

After he stands up, Edward turns the tv off and helps me up off of the couch. I go to the washer and put that load into the dryer while Edward seems to be taking a shower. Once I got the load into the dryer, I went to go join my husband, because really, I can't resist him, no matter how hard I try too.

I get to the bedroom and start stripping out of my pj's, while walking to the bathroom. After I get the last article of clothing off, I open up the shower door and step in. Edward turns towards me, once he realises that I am there with him, and takes me in his arms, giving me a kiss that melts my bones. He grabs my body wash and pours some into his hand. When he is satisfied that he has enough, he puts the bottle down and starts to rub his hands together. He turned me around, before he begins to wash my back. He turns me around again and starts to wash my neck and collarbone. Then, he started on my breasts, and he did the same for my nipples Once he was satisfied with their cleanliness, he moved down my stomach, running his hands down to my ass. By this time, he was kneeling down and had to grab the bottle to pour some more body wash into his hands. He picked up one of my feet, making me hold onto his shoulders, and rubbed his hands up and down it. He did the same to the other side, while completely bypassing my pussy, causing my breathing pick up.

"Edward," I said breathlessly.

Suddenly, I felt his hand to rub between my legs, making its way to my clit. He helps me to rinse off, before he was back to kneeling and taking my clit between his lips. He flicked his tongue over it, repeatedly sucking on it. At that point, if I wasn't holding onto him, I would have fallen over. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my release. I kept whimpering his name, repeatedly. The next thing I knew, he not only picked up the pace with his tongue, but he added his fingers into the mix. My release came out of nowhere, with me screaming his name.

Edward stood up and gave me a kiss, before he started to wash his own body. He turned the water off, when he was done, and got out to wrap a towel around his waist. He wrapped my towel around me, before he picked me up and carried me to our bed. He placed me down gently and hovered over me to give me a kiss. He started to trail his lips downward, when we needed to breath. He got to my breasts and played with one, while he licked, nipped, and sucked the other one, using his tongue, teeth, and lips. After he pulled the towel away from me, I began moaning here and there and had my fingers running through his hair. He started to move further down, placing kisses on where the baby is and on my hip. He, once again, pulled my clit in between his lips to nibble and suck on it.

"Edward, please..."

"Please what, love?"

"Please, I need you," I tell him.

He gives my clit one final lick, before he starts to trail his lips back up my body. He kisses me, while lining his cock up with my sopping wet pussy. He places the head at my entrance and starts to push in. Once his cock is fully sheathed inside my dripping core, he gives me a little time to adjust to him being inside me. I kiss him, letting him know that it's ok for him to start moving. He starts off slow, as we continue to kiss. Panting heavily, I to pulled away to breath. He placed kisses on my neck and collarbone, while gradually picking up his pace. As he picked up his pace, I could feel myself getting closer to the edge of my second release. I could also feel Edward's cock getting bigger, so I knew that he was getting close to cumming.

"Mmm... so good... I need you to cum, love, please," he tells me, while guiding me with both of his hands, firmly gripping my ass. That was all I needed to send me over the edge. His orgasm quickly following mine. He continued his frantic thrusts, bringing us both to, yet another, orgasm. I screamed his name at the same time he groaned mine. As he became still, he place his head in the crook of my neck, kissing it. Once his breathing was under control, he picked his head up and gave me a kiss. "Are you ok, love? I didn't hurt you or the baby, did I?"

"Hmmm... no, we are ok," I mumble to him. I was really sleepy now.

I could hear him chuckle. He then places a kiss on my forehead, he pulls me into his arms, and turns the lights off. "Go to sleep, love"

"Ok," I mumble again, and that was the last thing that I remember.

~ L & K ~ ~ L & K ~ ~L & K ~ ~ L & K ~ ~ L & K ~

The next morning I am awakened by kisses being placed on the nape of my neck and back. Once all the feeling to my body comes back, I realised that I had to go to the bathroom, badly. I start to squirm and wiggle in arms. "Baby, I need to go to the bathroom," I tell him. He places one last kiss to my neck and let's me go. I get out of the bed as fast as I could and book it to the bathroom. I could hear him laughing at me. I sat in the bathroom for a bit, since I was feeling nauseous from the running and getting out of the bed as fast as I did.

"Love, are you feeling alright? You have been in there for awhile now."

"No, can you bring me some crackers and ginger tea, please?"

"Be right back with those," he tells me.

I moved to sit on the side of the tub, while waiting for him. Not only that, but I really didn't feel like eating the crackers on the toilet. About a minute or so later, he was back with the crackers and told me that he would be right back with the tea. He was just waiting for the water to boil. I was feeling a little less nauseous, while eating the crackers, so I got up and took them with me back to the bed.

I looked to see what time it was and noticed the I could call and make an appointment with my OB/GYN. I picked up my phone and called my doctor's office to make the appointment. I was able to get one for later on today, at lunch time. Edward finally came back with my tea. "I called and made an appointment to see my OB/GYN and they were able to get me one for today."

"At what time, love?"

"It's at 11:30."

"Ok, we can go into the store for a little while and then leave around eleven for your appointment. We can get some lunch afterwards. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes, baby, it does."

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. Also let me know what you think of the lemon.**_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!**_

_**Yes, there is an actual Super Walmart in the Canyon Country area as well as Target.**_

_**With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my **_**admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn't in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.**  
** www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and a few lemons. I'm not too sure about that yet.**_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

I was feeling better after I ate a few more crackers and drank the tea. Edward stayed in bed with me. He was sitting propped up against the headboard, with me sitting between his legs and his arms around me. He turned the tv on and was watching _21 Jump Street_. I do have to admit that is one funny movie, and it has Channing Tatum. Yummy! I had better not let Edward know that.

When I was feeling better, I told him that I was going to go take a shower, and I asked him if he wanted to join me. _Of course, he did. This is my husband we are talking about. _ When the kids are with their grandparents, the man cannot stop touching me. Edward starts the shower, while I get out my _Lemon Zest - Energy _products from _Bath & Body Works. _Edward washed my body for me, and I did the same to him. He also washed and conditioned my hair, before he washed his. I got out of the shower while he was doing his hair.

I went to the sink to brush my teeth, after wrapping my body and hair in a couple of towels. Edward was out shortly afterward and started brushing his teeth. When I was done, I went to the closet to figure out what to wear. I decided to go with something comfy and easy to take off, just in case I had to wear a gown for my appointment. I put on some really comfy black yoga pants, with a short sleeved sweater, a matching navy blue cami underneath, and a pair of black _Chuck's_. Edward was dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy blue, button- up, long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was wearing his own pair of _Chuck's._ "Baby, how long will we be out for today? I need to know if I should take a jacket with me or not."

"Well, considering that the weather has been so funky lately, I think you should take one anyway, just in case you do get cold."

"Ok!" I grabbed a black jacket out of the closet. We left the room together, with Edward's hand attached to my ass. I grabbed my purse and phone on our way out the door. Edward opened the passenger side door of the _Expedition_ for me. "Baby, it's been awhile since we have driven anything besides the_ Expedition_. Why don't we take either the _Mustang_ or my _Escape_? If need be, one of us could always come back for it, if Mom and Dad decide to bring the kids to the store."

"Sounds good to me, love! Let me go get the keys to the _Mustang_." He closed the door and locked the truck back up, before going to go get the keys to the other love of his life. Although, according to him, I am his first love, but I doubt that at times by the way that he looks at it. _Oh, who am I kidding? With the way that the man can't keep his hands off of me, I am his first love. _He finally came back with the keys, unlocked the car, and opened up the passenger side for me. Before he let me get into it, he gave me a kiss. Once I was settled into the car, he closed the door and walked around the front to get into the driver's seat. He started it up and let it warm up for a bit, since it had been awhile since it was driven. "Are you hungry, love?"

"Yes, I am. Are we going to eat at the store or pick something up on the way?"

"Let me call Alice and see what she has made," he tells me.

"Ok. See if she has made a _Quiche Lorraine,_ please. I have a craving for one. Plus, it's been awhile since I had one," I tell him.

He chuckles, while taking his phone out of his pocket and tells me, "Will do, baby!"

Just thinking about having a _Quiche Lorraine _has me salivating. If Alice hasn't made any, I know exactly where we can get some.

"Ummm, Bella, baby..."

"Yes," I answer him.

"I'm afraid that Alice hasn't made any _Quiche Lorraine,_ let alone any quiches."

"Ok, I know where we can go to get some." _ Mimi's Cafe, here we come, _I think. "We can go to _Mimi's Cafe_."

"They have the french toast that kind of looks like cinnamon rolls, right?"

"Yes, they sure do baby! I also want one of their carrot muffins. We need to see if Ali can start making those. They are so yummy."

"Alright, let's go get my loves fed," he tells me.

"Loves?" I ask him.

"Yes, loves! You are the love of my life, and the baby is my little love," he says, as he places his hand on my still, somewhat, flat stomach.

"You are just way too sweet at times, and that is one of the many reasons why I love you," I tell him.

"I love you just as much!"

A few minutes later, we make it to _Mimi's Cafe_. Edward gets out and comes around the _Mustang_. He not only opens the door for me, but he helps me out of it. . Once I am out of the car, he wraps his arms around me and gives me a kiss. I open my lips to let him in I then feel his tongue lick my bottom lip. We keep on kissing, until I need to breath. He gives my bottom lip a nip, before he starts walking me to the entrance with one arm around my waist. He opens the door for me and places his hand on my lower back as I walk through the doorway. I was walking up to the bakery part of the restaurant, when one of the hostess asked us how many. "We are ordering..."

"Two, please," Edward tells her. "Love, I thought it would be nice to eat here and enjoy our meal, while Mom and Dad have the kids."

"Ok. Two then," I tell the hostess. She smiles at us, grabbed two menus, and took us to a booth. I slide in on one side, and Edward joins me, sharing the seat. We really didn't need to look at the menu, since we already knew what we wanted to eat. Our server came up to us, asking if we were ready to order, and we told her yes. I also got a glass of orange juice and water, and Edward decided to get a water as well. We figured that we could always have coffee at the store, if we really wanted to. Our server brought my carrot muffin and our drinks to the table, and I started to eat it. I asked Edward if he would like some, and he told me no thank you.

"I think that we need to do this more often, before this little one comes along," I tell him.

"I agree. We do need to. We can talk to Mom and Dad about it. I'm sure that Ali and Jazz wouldn't mind watching the kids either. The same goes for Rose and Em."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right."

The rest of the food comes out, and we start to eat. Also, we are discussing when we are going to go see Breaking Dawn Part 2, which will need to be soon. I figured that we can ask Mom and Dad if they can watch the kids again, when they drop them off later on. Our server comes back to ask us how everything is and if would we like refills for our drinks. I asked for more water and a carrot muffin to go. She brings back my refill and the muffin in a to go box. Edward asks for the check, which she tells us that she will come back to pick-up. Edward placed enough money with the check to cover it and the tip, so we were able to leave without waiting for change. We got back out to the _Mustang_. Edward opened the door for me and gave me a kiss, before he let me get into it. He got into the driver's seat and drove across the street to get to our store. He parked where we usually parked and helped me out once again. He had his arm around my waist again and walked us to the elevators.

Once we got down to the ground level, we walked to our store. Alice was already hard at work. We made it in right before we were due to open. She popped her head out of the kitchen and asked us where the kids were. We told her that they were with Mom and Dad. Edward and I went to our office where I put my purse down along with my muffin. "Baby, I'm going to go tell Alice that we will be gone for a few hours during lunch time."

"Alright, love," he tells me and gets busy on whatever he needed to do.

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

We leave our store at 11:00 to go to my dr.'s appointment. It doesn't take us very long to get there. Edward parks the _Mustang,_ and of course, he has to help me out. He is such a gentleman. As soon as I am out of the car, he gives me a kiss. He takes my hand, and we walk towards the entrance, so that I can check in for my appointment.

We were sitting down for a few minutes, when Dawn calls my name. Dawn is one of Dr. Wolfe's nurses. She and Jolynne know us quite well now. In fact, they even frequent our store.

"Hi, Bella and Edward! What brings you two here today?"

"Hi, Dawn," we say in unison.

"I'm here to verify what I'm thinking to be true," I tell her.

"And that is..."

"That I am pregnant again."

"Well, let's get all the vitals first and then we will get you into a room, so that Dr. Wolfe can check you out. You know the drill," she tells me with a smile.

Dawn took my temperature, blood pressure, my weight, and then had me go and pee in a cup. Once I was done doing that, she led Edward and I to a room. "You can hop up on the table. I don't think she's going to need you in a gown. I'm sure she's going to want to do a ultrasound, since you had twins from your last pregnancy. I'll let her know that you're ready to see her."

I set my purse down in the chair and got up onto the table with Edward's help. A few minutes later, Dr. Wolfe walks into the room. "While I would like to say that it is a surprise to see you two here, I really am not able to."

"Why do you say that, ?" I ask her. She quirks an eyebrow at me, "Sorry, Tammy."

"The last time that I saw you at your store, you were looking a little ragged," she tells me. "Going by the sample you gave us, you are definitely pregnant. Do you remember when was the last time, you had your menstrual cycle?"

"I think it's been a couple of months. We have been getting a lot of business lately, and I just kind of forgot about it, until a few days ago when I wasn't feeling all that great. I do have the symptoms for morning sickness already."

"Ok. Let's do an ultrasound to get a more accurate time frame on how far along you are."

Dawn walks back in with the ultrasound machine and hands Tammy the gel to put on my stomach. I don't even need to be told what to do, since I seem to be a frequent visitor here. I layed down and with the help from Edward, we got my pants pulled down far enough for Tammy to be able to have room to use the doppler on my stomach. The gel was warm, not cold like I hear from most moms. As she was moving the doppler around, we could hear a heartbeat, but it also sounded like there was an echo. I have heard that before, when I was pregnant with the twins. I turned to look at Edward, and he had a huge ass smile on his face. "Is that what I think it is?" I ask Tammy.

"If you are thinking that it is twins again, then yes, you would be correct," she says. "Here is baby A and baby B. You are also around seven weeks."

"_EDWARD_, I am so going to be cutting your balls off! I know that I said that I wouldn't mind having another baby when I figured out that I was pregnant, but not _TWINS_ again."

"But, but, love, it's not my fault. It's not like I had planned to knock you up with twins."

"_PLANNED TO KNOCK ME UP? WHAT THE FUCK? YOU PLANNED TO GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN? _ You do know that this isn't the 1800's, where the little woman is barefoot and pregnant, _RIGHT_? If that is the case, then you can carry and deliver the next one."

"Shit, well no not necessarily?! And, yes, I know it's not the 1800's anymore. I can't help it if we make such beautiful and adorable babies," he tells me. "I swear that this will be the last pregnancy that you will go through. I will get a vasectomy," he tells me with a wince.

"Tammy, can I please have a C-section and my tubes tied? I don't trust him to get the vasectomy done."

In the background, I can hear Tammy and Dawn laughing at our argument, as well as a few people passing by the room. "Sure, you can Bella! In all honesty, when I saw you, I wasn't expecting you to be having twins again."

"Bella, baby, I am so sorry. I will get the vasectomy done! Please say that you forgive me. You know that we make some adorable and beautiful babies. Why else would I want to have another one with you? Baby, please, I love you," he tells me, while he has wrapped his arms around me and placing kisses on my head. He helps me to sit up and pull my pants back up. "Please say something, anything!"

All I can do is glare at him. While, yes, I am not too happy to be pregnant with twins again, I do have to say that he has a point. All of our babies are beautiful and adorable. I am going to let him stew for a few minutes. "Tammy, are we all done for today?"

"Yes, Bella," she tells me, while she is trying to get control of her laughter. "Don't forget to make your next appointment for next month before you leave. I will see you then, if I don't see before it."

"Thanks, Tammy! Bye to you and Dawn," I tell them. I walk out of the room, after grabbing my purse from the chair. I made my way to the reception desk and made my appointment for next month. All the while, Edward was following me and telling me how sorry he was, that he loved me, that he would get the vasectomy done, and that he would do anything that I wanted him to. Karrie, the receptionist, was shaking her head and quietly laughing at us. _I guess she had heard me yelling at Edward. _

Edward wraps his arm around me to walk me back out to the car. We get there and before he opens the door for me, he kisses my head. I get into the car without saying one word to him. I hear him sigh, before he closes the door. He gets into the driver's side and starts the car up. "Where would you like to have lunch, love?"

"_Elephant Bar_ sounds good to me," I tell him, but don't look at him at all.

"I was thinking that maybe we can close the store early tonight, and we can go see that movie you are wanting to see with the rest of the gang. How does that sound to you?" Edward asks me.

"Sounds ok to me, if Mom and Dad agree to keep the kids again for us."

"I'll give them a call after we get to _Elephant Bar_."

"Ok!" I tell him, and we sit in silence for the rest of the drive to the restaurant. A silence that is filled with, Edward's sighing and him looking at me, every now and again. We finally made it to the restaurant, where Edward tells me to go ahead and get a table, while he calls his Mom and Dad. I leave him by the car to walk inside and let the hostess know that I needed a table for two. I sit down and our server comes to our table right away, asking if I would like something to drink. I tell her that I would like a glass of iced water and that I wasn't sure what my husband wanted to drink.

_Hmmm, Edward sure seems to be taking a long time to talk to Mom and Dad, _I think. I look over the menu to decide what I wanted to eat, while I was waiting for him. He finally shows up with two stuffed bears. One is pink, and the other one is blue, like he knows what the twins will be, or he is hoping that we have one each again. He gives them to me, as he is sliding into the booth on the other side of me. On the bears there is a sash that says _I'm Sorry!_ The bears are also hugging each other. I start to cry, because he thinks that I am really that mad at him.

"Love, please don't cry. I really am sorry," he tells me. He also gets up to move to my side of the booth and starts to hug me.

I really can't stay mad at him for that long, especially as sweet as he is. "I know you are sorry," I tell him. "You will be getting a vasectomy done, and I will be placing that call for you. I am going to wait to make the appointment for a little while though."

"Ok, love! I do love you, so very much."

"I love you too, baby! Now, what did Mom and Dad say?"

"They are more than happy to keep the kids for another night. Mom also said that she will swing by our house and get some extra clothes for them."

"Ok, it's a good thing we gave them a key in case this ever happens."

"Yes, it is. Now, what are you and my babies going to be eating for lunch?"

"The _Classic French Dip_ and a _Citrus Side Salad_," I let him know.

"Sounds good to me, love. I think that I will getting the _Sirloin Steak Sandwich_."

Our server comes up to our table and asks Edward if he knew what he wanted to drink. He tells her that he will take a _Coke _and that we are ready to order. She comes back with our drinks, explaining that she thought that I would want my drink with his. We thank her, and she lets us know that if we need anything before our food is ready, to just signal for her. We sit and talk about what needs to be done to the house for our new set of twins. The next thing I know, our food is being placed in front of us. Edward gives me the fruit from his plate, in case I wanted to eat it. When we were done eating our lunch, Edward asked for the check, so that we could pay for it and get back to the store. "Edward, can you let me out please? I need to go use the ladies room." He gets out of the booth and helps me up. I place a kiss on his cheek and thank him.

"You ready to head back to the store, so that we can finish our day there and see if the others are up to seeing the movie with us?"

"Yes, I sure am," I let him know, and he hands me my purse and the bears, which I hug to myself. Edward wraps his arm around my waist, while we walk out of the restaurant and to our car.

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. **_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!**_

_**Elephant Bar belongs to its rightful owner/owners.**_

_**With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.**_

_**While I have had two kids, I never had a set of twins. Some things I may take some liberties with. Yes, it is possible to have an ultrasound done at two months along in a pregnancy. I have had one with my second child. I only had it since I had a tubal pregnancy about a year after I had my oldest child. Also, if anyone knows the correct name for the doppler, please tell me so that I can use it for the following chapters. **_

_**The bears that Edward got for Bella are made up.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my **_**admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn't in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.**

** www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas. I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps to make sure that things look pretty and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!**_

_**I would also like to thank **__**peridotskye for letting me know in her guest review that the doppler is a transducer. I do appreciate you correcting me on that. At the time, I had a feeling that the name I used was wrong.**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**While I appreciate all the reviews that I do get, I don't appreciate someone telling me how my characters should behave. This is my story! If you don't like it, then don't read it. I am not forcing you to do so. I don't like every story that I come across, but do not tell a writer how their character/characters should be. I don't mind questions and will answer them if I can at the time, nor do I mind suggestions. I will, on occassion, use suggestions, and I will give due credit for them.**_

_**This is rated M for language and a few lemons. **_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

We were back at _Bell's Books, Beats & More _within a few minutes. The store is our pride and joy, besides our little angels. Edward parked the _Mustang _next to what looked to be Esme's _SUV_. Mom and Dad decided to get one after we had the twins, so that they could fit all of the car seats for the kids. They traded in Esme's car at the time and got a _Lincoln Navigator_ in _Midnight Sapphire_. I do have to say that I love the color of it. "Baby, it looks like Mom and Dad are here with the kids."

"Hmmm, I wonder what they could want. Everything was fine when I called them earlier. I guess now would be a good time to tell them about our newest angels, since it looks like everyone is here."

I turned to see that he was right, as I saw Em's and Jasper's cars. I didn't notice earlier that Alice's and Rose's cars weren't here. Edward helped me out of the car, and we made our way to the store.

As soon as we walked in, we were bombarded by Andy and Shay. We gave them hugs and kisses. Mom and Dad walked up to us with Nate and Nicci. They both reached out for us. I took Nate and gave him a kiss and leaned over to give Nicci one, since she was in Edward's arms. "Dad, would you mind rounding everyone up? Edward and I have something to tell you all."

"Is everything alright?" Dad asks.

"You know, we could say the same thing to you? Everything is alright. We will tell you once everyone is altogether," Edward tells him, with a smirk.

"Edward, everything is alright. We just wanted to bring the kids by for a few minutes, since they were missing you two. They know that they are spending the night again. They just wanted to give their mommy and daddy some hugs and kisses to last them till tomorrow," Mom tells us. "Go get everyone, Carlisle, so that we can hear their news."

"I'm on it," he tells her and kisses her cheek.

"Love, would you like to sit down?" Edward asks me.

"Yes, please," I tell him and move to one of the small unoccupied couches that we have for our customers. I sit down with Nate in my arms, and Shay and Andy sit down on either side of me. Nicci starts to lean my way as well in Edward's arms. "Baby, it looks like Nicci wants me as well." I tell him with my own smirk. I shift Nate to one side, and Edward places Nicci on the other side. Carlisle returned with the others in tow.

"Dad says that you have something to tell us," Rose says.

"Yes, we do! As you know, Bella and I were gone from the store for awhile," Edward starts to say.

"Yeah, we know that. So, where did you to go?" Alice interrupts him.

"If you would let me finish, I will tell you," he says and gives Alice a glare. Jasper gives her a look that tells her to shut up and let Edward finish what he has to say. "Bella had a doctor's appointment earlier," he was going to continue, but Alice looked like she was going to say something again, until Jasper held his hand over her mouth and nodded to Edward to continue what he was going to say. "Everything is ok with her, before you start asking. We found out that Bella is pregnant again with twins."

As soon as Edward got done saying twins, there were gasps all around, with Em saying "Ed, man, you're a machine!" . All of a sudden, Nate and Nicci were taken from my arms, and I was pulled up from the couch and getting a bear hug from my brother.

"Em, can't breath," I tell him.

"Hey,don't squish my wife and my babies," Edward tells him.

"Oops, sorry about that," Em says as he loosens up his hold on me. " Have you told Mom and Dad, yet?"

"Tell me what?" I hear and turn to see my Dad had just walked in.

I walked over to him to give him a hug and tell him our news, "Hi, Daddy!"

"Don't 'Hi, Daddy,' me. What's going on?"

I see Em smirking at me, "Ummm, well you see... I'm giving you more grandbabies?!" I tell him, but it also came out like a question too. I can hear snickers coming from behind me. _I guess everyone is not in shock anymore. _I see my Dad raises an eyebrow.

"You think you're giving me more grandbabies, or you know?" he asks me.

"No, I know I am, " I tell him.

"And by grandbabies, are you telling me that you are having more than one again?"

"Ummm, yes?! I say.

"Love, he is giving you_ The Look_," Edward tells me. A look that Em, Edward, and I know so well . "Dad, Bella's pregnant and it's twins again."

As soon as Edward is done talking, my Dad slumps into a chair, laughing. "I so knew you were pregnant, since you fell asleep on the couch in your office yesterday, but damn, twins again, huh?"

"I'm so glad that I can amuse you, Daddy," I tell him.

"Amuse me? No, baby girl, you are hilarious. Only you could get pregnant with twins again," he tells me, while he is still laughing away. I swear that I just wanted to slap him. I thought he was going to be mad, but no, he has to be laughing his fucking ass off. It just goes to show you, like father like son. I now know where my brother gets his penchant for making inappropriate comments from.

"Have you told your mom yet?" my dad asked.

"No, we just found out about an hour ago. We had lunch first, before we came back here."

"Ok, but you better tell her soon though," he says.

"I will, daddy! What brings you in today?"

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Other than a little morning sickness and feeling tired more often, I'm doing quite good," I let him know.

"That's good. So, are you giving me grandsons or granddaughters again?"

"It's too soon to tell what they will be," Edward tells him.

"Ok, you let me know as soon as you can, so that I know if I need to get more princess or police stuff for my grandbabies," he says.

"We will, daddy! Now, are you on your way home or to the station?"

"I'm on my way home, but could I get some sweets to take home to Sue?"

"Sure thing, Daddy C," Alice tells him. "I'll be right back with a variety for you to take home to Sue."

"Since everyone is all here, Mom and Dad, are going to be watching our angels for us tonight, so we were wondering if you all would like to go see _Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 _with us?" Edward asks.

"Is that the vampire movies that we've been seeing?" Em asks.

"Yes, it is! When we talked with Angie last night, she told us it was really good," I say.

"Oh, I want to go see it, but what about the store?" Alice asks, coming back with a box in her hand for my Dad.

"We can close up an hour early today and either open up an hour earlier tomorrow or stay open an hour later for anyone that was inconvenienced for us closing early today," Edward says. "I think that the only people it will effect will be our regulars. Who knows. We may see them at the theater as well, since we are right next to it."

"Sound like a great idea to me," Rose adds.

"We can also get dinner before hand, because I do not want to be starving in the theater while watching the movie. I'm also going to need lots of snacks, baby," I tell Edward.

Everyone chuckles at me, while Edward answers me, "Yes, love, you will have lots of snacks."

"Well, kids, I'm going to go take this box of deliciousness home to be devoured."

"Daddy, that is something that I did not need to hear," I tell him.

"I agree as well," Em says.

I give my dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek as everyone says, "Bye, Daddy C!"

"Alright my grandbabies, give Mommy and Daddy a hug and a kiss goodbye," Mama Essie tells our angels.

"I love you my babies," I tell them and give them all a hug and kiss. "You be good for Grandma Essie and Grandpa CC."

"I love you as well, my angels," Edward tells them as he give them a hug and a kiss. "Do as your Mommy says and be good for Grandma and Grandpa tonight. Thanks again, Mom and Dad."

"It's our pleasure, Son! We do enjoy having them over," Daddy CC tells him.

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

It was time to finally have some dinner. We put up a sign, letting our customers know that we would be closing early today. Some of them asked us why and told us to have a good time tonight. We all agreed that it would be best to have the store close later tomorrow, just so that Alice wouldn't have to be here any earlier than what she already is.

Edward had me take a nap in our office, so that I would be good to see the whole movie without falling asleep during it. All we needed to do was get our tickets and figure out what to have for dinner.

"Where should we go to have dinner?" I asked everyone.

"How about we go to _BJ's?_ We can share a few pizzas and appetisers?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good to me. The_ bruschetta_ is really good there," I mention, now wanting some.

"Alright ,people, let's go get our grub on," Em tells us.

We all file out the door, while Edward sets the alarm. I hand the keys to Jasper, so that the doors can be locked as soon as Edward comes out. As soon as they finish up, Jasper hands the keys back to me, and I place them back in my purse. Edward wraps an arm around my waist, and we all start to walk across the way to _BJ's_.

We had to wait for a few minutes for them to get a table ready for us. It's more like they had to push a few together. We finally get seated and order our drinks. After we get our drinks, we order our food and just have a good time having our dinner.

"We better get going, if we want to be able to all sit together," Edward tells us as he looks at the time.

Of course, there was a fight between the boys about who was going to pay for the bill. Jasper won that round. Up next will be who's going to pay for the tickets and the stuff at the concession stand.

We finally make it to the theater, and Edward pays for all of our tickets. We make it in, and we all make our way to the concession stand to figure out what we all want. _ Hmmm, nachos sound really good, but I just ate... _I thought. _Maybe Edward will get me some on the way home. _I think that I will just settle for some_ M & M's _for now. Emmett pays for all of the snacks and drinks. He got two of the biggest popcorns that they had, so that we call could share it.

Once we had gathered all of the snacks, drinks, and some napkins, we made our way to the theater the movie was showing in. We were all able to sit together. Edward had left the armrest up, so that I could snuggle with him while watching the movie.

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

"Baby, I need to go use the restroom before we leave," I tell Edward, once the movie was done. _ Angie was right. The movie was really good. In fact, I think that it was the best one out of all of them._

"Ok, love," he tells me and gives me a kiss right before he lets me go. Alice and Rose follow behind me to go as well.

"I am so hungry, " I tell Alice and Rose as we were washing our hands. All they do is snicker, since they know how I am when I am pregnant.

"You sound so much like your brother," Rose tells me.

"I know I do, and it's usually only when I am pregnant."

We walk out to go find our men, when I see someone trying to kiss Edward. He has a frown on his face and is trying to dodge the person. All I saw is red. I walk up as quickly as I can to Edward and say, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Bella, baby, it's not what it looks like," Edward says.

"I know it's not. I want this tramp to tell me what the fuck she think she is doing," I say.

"Who the hell are you calling a tramp?" The girl turned around. She just happened to be Brittany aka Briotch.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Briotch," Rose says.

"My name is not Briotch. It is Brittany! Hi, again, handsome," she says to Emmett, who happened to be standing next to Edward. She says the same to Jasper, and then she tries to kiss him as well.

Next thing I know, I see a whirl of black and pink, as Alice pulls Brittany away from Jasper. "I told you to never touch my husband. I guess you just haven't learned your lesson from the last time," Alice tells her and slaps her on the face again. Brittany was getting ready to slap her back, when once again, Jasper steps in.

"I told you to never lay a hand on my wife, without dealing with the consequences. The consequences being me unleashing her on you," he says, while having Alice wrapped up in his arms to prevent her from going after Brittany.

Brittany turns back to Em and asks, "How about you handsome? You'll give me a kiss, right?"

"Over my dead fucking body," Rose tells her. "Oh, wait. I'm not dead yet!" Just before Rose was going to get ready to haul off on her, Brittany turns to Edward and kisses him.

"That's it," I yell. I grab her by her fucken hair to get her off of him and punch her myself. Brittany falls down with a screech from my punch to her face. From the looks of it, I had broken her nose. She gets back up and was going to hit me back, but my Edward stopped her.

"Touch my pregnant wife, and I will not only press charges against you for harassment, but I will also tell them to add assault charges against you," he said in a menacing voice that I have never heard before. He had me wrapped up in his arms to prevent me from hurting myself even further.

"Edward, let me go! This fucking bitch needs to learn to keep her hands off what isn't hers to begin with. She obviously didn't learn the last time."

"Love, I think that you have done enough!"

"Well, I was going to step in with security, but both myself and the security guards have heard enough. They have gone to be put in a call to the _Sheriff's Department_," a voice behind us has said. "I am the manager here, and I am sorry that your visit here had to end on this note."

"Bella?" I hear a voice call out my name. It happened to be the Deputy that had shown up to the call that was placed.

"Hi, Joe! Sorry that you had to come out for this. Does my dad know?"

"Of course I do, baby girl. When a call comes out with a description of six people at a movie theater, and that one is a brunette that punches like a man, I can only guess that it could mean that it is involving my kids. By the way, that's my girl," he says with a wink in my direction. "Now, I need to get everyone's statement. Ok, more like Joe does."

One at a time, we all told Joe what had happened. We also told him about the times at _The Disney Store _and at _Bell's_ _Books, Beats & More, _which my Dad can verify up to a certain point. Joe takes down everything that we have said and goes to talk to the manager of the theater, who was also talking to my Dad. During the whole time, security had a hold of Brittany. There names are Kev and Moe. I had to laugh at that one, because I just kept on picturing _The Three Stooges_ every time I heard Moe being called. When Joe was finished talking with the manager, he led Brittney away in cuffs.

"Bye, bye, Briotch! I hope that someone finds you pretty enough to make you their girlfriend," Rose tells her.

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. **_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!**_

_**Just to let you all know that what has occurred in this chapter in regards to the arrest does not mean that it is the way that it can happen in Real Life. I am just taking liberties in my story like a lot of other writers do.**_

_**With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my **_**admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn't in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.**

** www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas.**_

_**I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps make sure things look pretty and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did!**_

_**To **__**T-Baby: Since you don't have an actual account on FFN so that I can PM you and discuss things in private, I have to do it in here. After you left me a guest review, I felt it was only polite to respond .**_

_**I write this story for myself and those that enjoy it. I do not write for someone that tells me how I should write My Story. I guess you didn't get the "Love" part in the title. This is my story, not yours. Do not go and tell me that my story is too perfect. This is Fanfiction, not Real Life. I have enough things going on in my RL that I do not want to write it in my own story. You think it's soo... easy to tell a writer what they should do. I have never asked anyone to do that. Go and Write Your Own, if you think it is so easy to do so. The same applies to everyone else that is telling me how to write my story. Yes, once again, it's Mine, not Yours. I do not appreciate someone that doesn't even write, telling me what to do. Constructive Criticism is one thing, but that is not what the lot of you are doing.**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, DON'T READ IT, AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO IN IT!**_

_**I appreciate all reviews that I do get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that readers are liking my story.**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and a few lemons. **_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

"There should be enough to make some of the charges stick. We are going to be charging her with harassment on all of the guys and attempted assault on all of you girls. Someone will also be talking to Irina tomorrow about the incident at _The Disney Store_," my dad says as he gives me a hug and a kiss on my head. He turned and gave Edward a hug as well. Before he left, he gave the others a hug too.

Edward asked me if I was ready to go, after he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me to him. I nodded my head into his chest. He kissed my forehead before he took my hand and led us out of the theater.

Alice and Rose were still fuming, even though they know that my dad will do everything that he can in regards to Brittany. Jasper and Emmett were doing everything that they could at the time to calm them down. We finally made it to where we were all parked. I gave Emmett a hug, and he told me that everything will be alright. Jasper was next. He kissed my head as well. He's like a brother to me, so that is nothing new. He does that with Rose too. I hugged the girls to me and told them that I would see them tomorrow.

Edward had the door open for me and helped me get in. Right about the time that he got into the driver's seat, my stomach started growling. The thought of _nachos_ popped into my head again.

"Baby, I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere on the way home for some _nachos_, please?"

He chuckled before asking me, "Where would you like to get them from?"

"Ummm... I think _Carl's Jr_. They have some really good ones there."

"_Carl's Jr._ it is!"

After he pulls out of the parking garage, and we are stopped at a red light on _Valencia Blvd., _Emmett and Rose pull up beside us. Em starts making some weird ass faces. I roll down the window and tell him that we are getting something to eat. I ask him if he and Rose would like to come over and join us for a while.

Of course, considering that I mentioned food, his reply was, "Hell yeah, I'm hungry! I was telling my Rosie that I wanted food. We will follow you and get some food for ourselves. Where are going to go?"

"_Carl's Jr_. on _Soledad_ ,since it has the _Green Burrito_ in it."

The light turned green, and Em thought that he would be funny by trying to race Edward. I turned to look at Edward, and he was shaking his head and muttering under his breath. "What did you just say?" I asked him.

"He's a fucking idiot. Like I would be racing with you in the car, while you are pregnant," he tells me.

"Going by how he's driving now, I'm going to say that Rose has handled that for you." My lug of a brother, who sometimes doesn't have a brain, had slowed down quite significantly. What made it too funny was that my dad and a black and white were next to Em.

Edward pulled up next to my dad. Dad was yelling at Emmett, telling him what an idiot he can be. It was a good thing that the kids weren't with us. Em looked like a little boy that was just punished. Edward was laughing hysterically, and I couldn't hold it in either.

Once I was able to hold my laughter in, I said, "Hi, Daddy!"

"Edward, I am so glad that you are not an idiot like my son over there is," he says. "You two heading home right now?"

"We are stopping by Carl's first, since I want some_ nachos_," I tell him.

"I see that the appetite has kicked in, huh?"

"Yeah, it has," I tell him with somewhat of a frown on my face.

My appetite and cravings with the twins was pretty bad. I hope that this time around will be better.

The light turned green, and I said bye to my was still giving Em the death glare. I could see Rose laughing her ass off. Behind my dad was the black and white, and from what I could see, the Deputy was laughing as well.

After seeing our dad, Em was driving at a slower than I have ever seen him do. It was really funny. Edward was driving five miles over the speed limit and was way ahead of him. My dad passed us up and waved out his window on his way home to Mama Sue.

We finally get to _Carl's, _and Edward places our order at the drive-thru. He had decided that he was hungry enough to have a couple of their _street tacos_. He pulled up to the window and paid for our food, while we waited for it to be made. While we were waiting, the person that was at the drive-thru started getting a perplexed look on their face.

"Look at the person's face. It looks like Em is ordering," I tell Edward.

He starts laughing as another person hands our food to Edward. He couldn't stop laughing at the worker's look as they were staring at Em's order on their screen.

"I'm sorry about the human garbage disposal that is behind me, but unfortunately, he is my brother-in-law," he tells them, before he pulls away from the window. "Only Em!"

"You got that right, and it never fails that people get that look whenever he orders food. You would think that all the fast food places would know him by now and how much he fucking eats," I say.

My phone rang just as Edward got to the driveway to head home. I looked at my caller ID and showed it to Edward. Once I answered it, I put it on speaker phone. " What's up, Emmy bear?"

"Don't what's up me! I heard that crack that Eddie made about me being a human garbage disposal."

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled at my phone. I just sat there laughing, and I could hear Rose in the background laughing too.

"Emmy bear, don't all of the fast food places know who you are by now?"

"Shut it, Bells. I'm sure that some know who Eddie is by now too," he tells me.

"Ya know what, Em? Go fuck yourself ,and you better not come over unless you apologise and have fucking cake, ice cream, brownies, and cookies with you," I tell him and then hang up the phone.

We made it home a few minutes later, and I am still fuming at my brother. Edward helped me out of the car and took the food from me. He opened up the door to let us into the house. He set the food down on the table in the kitchen. "What would you like to drink, love?"

"Water is good."

A few minutes later there was a loud pounding on the front door and it being unlocked. "Oh, look. My asshole of a brother is here," I tell Edward.

I heard that," Em says, walking into the kitchen with a few plastic bags. "I'm really sorry, Bells, about what I said to you," he tells me and pulls me out of my seat to give me a hug.

"I will only forgive you, if you bought what I told you you needed to bring with your apology," I tell him with a glare.

He brought over the bags that he had. He not only got me all that I had said, but a little stuffed bear that had "I Love You" on it. That brought tears to my eyes. I have the best brother ever.

"I love you too, Emmy bear!" I tell him and give him a hug back.

"Can we eat now? I am soooo hungry," Em says.

"Yes, I want my _nachos_."

Edward and Rose had already taken out all of the food from all of the bags, including what Em bought at the store for me. We all sat down and dug into our food. All in all, we had a good time. About an hour later, Em and Rose left to go home, so that I could get some.

After throwing away all of our trash, Edward told me to head on upstairs, while he made sure that the house was locked up. I got to our bedroom and decided to take a bath. I got out my _stress relief _and _sleep_ stuff from _Bath and Body Works_, before I turned the water on to get it to the right temperature. As I was undressing, Edward walked in looking for me. He helped me get the rest of my clothes off and into the tub. He left the bathroom and came back with some pj's for me.

"Do you mind if I join you, love?"

"No, I don't, and you know that," I tell him with a smirk.

He left again and came back with a pair of underwear for himself and got undressed, before stepping into the tub with me. I had to let out some of the water, so that it would spill over the side of the tub onto the floor. Edward grabbed my loofa, poured some of my body wash onto it, and started to gently scrub my back with it. He rinsed off the suds and kissed the back of my neck, before he continued washing the rest of my body. As I was sitting there, I was getting sleepy. It has been one hell of a long fucking day, and I am ready to go to bed.

Edward rinsed the suds off the rest of my body, before he quickly washed himself and rinsed off. He got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. I pulled the plug to drain the water, before I let Edward help me out of the tub. He dried me off lovingly and then helped me into my pj's. He put on his underwear after hanging our towels back up. He took my hand and led me to the bed and tucked me in.

"I'll be right back, my love," he told me. He came back a moment later with one of my lotions and pour some in his hand. He rubbed his hands together to spread the lotion evenly between them. He then began to rub it onto my legs and feet. He poured a little more to be able to do my arms. By the time he was done, I was feeling beyond relaxed and almost dead to the world. I felt Edward get off the bed and go back to the bathroom, where he put my lotion away and washed his hands

I was almost out for the count, when I felt the bed dip from him getting under the covers with me. He pulled me into his arms, with my chest to his back, and gave me a kiss on my neck again. He whispered how much he loves me and all of our babies. I think I told him that I love him. I heard him chuckle and tell me to go to sleep. I let his breathing lull me further into the land of dreams, that is, if I were to have any at all.

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. **_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!**_

_**I hope that you all find this as funny as my pre-reader and I did, while I was writing it.**_

_**With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, please ,so that my **_**admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realised, recently, that the whole group link wasn't in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.**

** www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_**I would like to thank flamingpen18 for being my beta, making sure that my work looks pretty, and for helping with ideas.**_

_**I would also like to thank Teamhotmen for being my pre-reader. She helps make sure things look pretty and helps with ideas when I am stuck.**_

_**I would like to thank Luna Luce for making the banner for me. It is posted in the group for all of you to see the amazing job that she did! She has also made a few more for the group.**_

_**I appreciate all reviews that I do get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that readers are liking my story.**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and a few lemons. **_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

I woke up, having to go relieve my bladder. Edward was curled around me, and his arm was holding me to him. I got out from under his arm, and he pulled my pillow to him to snuggle with, while I carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake him up. I padded my way to the bathroom to take care of business.

Once I got back into bed, I looked at the time on my phone and saw that the alarm was going to be going off in a few minutes. I got back up and decided to take a shower. I went back into the bathroom to start the shower so that it could get to the temperature that I like it at. I took off my pj's and checked the water. I got in the shower and stood under the water. After I decided to wash my hair, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Morning, my love! I wondered where you went, until I heard the shower running," he said and then kissed me on my neck.

"Mmm, morning to you too, baby! I had to go to the bathroom, and when went to go back to sleep, I looked at the time and noticed that the alarm was going to go off soon. So I decided to take a shower."

"Were my babies wreaking havoc on your bladder?"

"Yes, they were," I tell him and turn around to kiss his chin.

I grabbed his shampoo bottle and poured some into my hand, so I could wash his hair for him. He laid his head on my chest for me to do so. While I was rubbing the shampoo into his hair, I could hear him moaning very quietly.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Hmmm... yes, it does."

As I continued to wash Edward's hair, I thought that he had fallen asleep on me. His head was feeling heavy. All of a sudden, he stood back up, rinsed his hair out, and gave me a smirk. I just shook my head at him. He grabbed his body wash and started to wash his body as I stood there watching him. I was mesmerised by his body and always had been. Throughout the years, his body has been getting more and more defined. I guess it helps that he works out once a week as well, especially with us having four kids, soon to be six, under the age of five.

As I was standing there watching him, I started to rub my belly. I was starting to show a little, since this is my third pregnancy. Edward leaned down to give me a kiss and placed one of his hands over the hand on my belly.

"I can't wait to find out what our babies will be," he tells me.

"Me too! We need to start thinking of names for them."

"Yeah, we do," he tells me with a huge ass grin.

"Baby, I'm going to get out. I'm starting to look like a prune."

He shut the water off and got out to grab our towels to dry us off. He once again dried me off tenderly and gave me a sweet kiss. I got out one of my lotions and started to put it on. Edward stood at the sink and was shaving, since he was beyond scruffy now. I sprayed on some body spray and got our toothbrushes out and put some toothpaste on them.

After Edward was done shaving, I handed his toothbrush to him so that he could brush his teeth. We stood at the sinks brushing our teeth. I rinsed my mouth out and went to the closet to figure out what to wear for the day. I wanted to wear something comfy. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants that still fit, a tank and a cardigan with a pair of _Converse_. Edward walked in and handed me a pair of underwear and a bra. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a green, short- sleeved button up that made his green eyes really stand out. As I was getting dressed, my stomach started to grumble.

"Are my babies hungry?"

"Yes, we are," I tell him.

"What would you like to eat this morning?"

"Hmmm... not sure! A breakfast sandwich, maybe. Why don't we just head on into the store and see what Alice has made."

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Just about, baby!"

I went into the closet to change my purse and then I needed to do my hair. I made sure that I had my phone and wallet in my purse, before I headed back into the bathroom to put my hair up into a ponytail. Once I was done with my hair, I went back into the bedroom and grabbed my purse. I headed down the stairs to meet Edward.

"Since the kids are with Mom and Dad still, what will we be taking today?" I asked Edward as soon as I found him in our home office.

"I can ask them if they wouldn't mind bringing the kids home for us," he says. "That way, we can take your _Escape. _It's been awhile since it has been driven."

"OK, can I drive, baby?"

"You can drive us to the store, but I will be driving us back home, since you will be more than likely be tired."

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to go and warm it up and see if I need to adjust the seat. I am not sure who drove it last."

"OK, my love!"

I went to the garage and grabbed the keys to my _Escape_ to unlock it and start it up. I got in and found out that I was the last person to drive it. I opened the garage door, before I started up my mini truck.

A few moments later, Edward came out and closed the door of the house. He made sure it was locked, before he climbed into the passenger seat. In the meantime, I had connected my phone to the bluetooth that I used for when I did drive. This way, I had my hands free to drive. Edward had connected his phone to the Ipod connection and chose to play some_ Kings Of Leon_. After Edward put his seatbelt on, I pulled out of the garage and onto the driveway. I made sure that it was clear for me to pull out onto the street as Edward closed the garage for me.

"Baby, I've been thinking that we should make the store _Wifi Hotspot_. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea to me, and it might generate more business for us as well."

"I'll look into it sometime today."

"Sounds good, love!"

A few minutes later, I was pulling into the parking garage of the mall. I got all green lights on the way there, which is unusual, but I'm not going to argue over it. I parked in our usual spot and as soon as I turned the engine off, Edward was getting out. He was opening up my door to help me out. He took my hand and pulled me out of the truck and kisses me, before he closes the door for me. We walked to the store holding hands all the way there. We had just made it across the way, when I heard screeching coming from somewhere. I look around to see someone running full speed at me.

"You fucken bitch, you! You got my sister arrested last night."

"Who the fuck are you? I also have no clue what the fuck you are talking about. How dare you call me a bitch, when I don't know who the fuck you are, bitch!"

"I am talking about you and your family assaulting my sister and then your policeman father arresting her for assault. You and that bitch of a friend or your's should have been locked up for hitting her!"

"Excuse me, but I did not hit anyone and get your facts straight, you fucking twit- twat! You must be Briotch's sister. Your sister touched my husband, so she was rightfully arrested. She was told multiple times within the last few days not to do so. Not only that, she slapped my cousin, you bitch. How dare you come and attack us."

"Can I be of assistance?" I hear.

I turned to see that one of the security guards from last night had come up to us. I think his name was Moe. "This bitch is the sister of the girl that was arrested last night at the movie theaters," I tell him.

"I thought you two looked familiar. You're Captain Swan's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I tell him, while twit- twat starts screaming. I have no fucking clue what her name is, and I really didn't give a shit either. I can hear Edward laughing quietly in the background at the name that I gave Briotch's sister.

"Now would someone like to explain to me what is going on?" Moe asks us.

"They had no right getting my sister arrested, when she did not assault anyone," twit- twat yells.

"Ma'am, I need you to quit yelling and to calm down," Moe says.

"Excuse me? Your sister was rightfully arrested for not only assault, but harassment as well. She would not leave my husband, my brother, and my cousin alone. If you keep it up, I'll make sure that you get arrested as well, twit- twat."

"My name is not twit- twat, you fucking ass bitch. It is Kelsey!"

"I would watch what you say to my wife," Edward finally pipes up. He does not like it when people call me a bitch or any other names. "Well, would you look at this?It looks like the policeman father has shown up, also know as Captain Swan," he says.

"Daddy, while it's nice to be seeing you, what are doing here today?"

"I came by to get some goodies for the station. I heard the screeching, while I was pulling into the parking lot, and the screaming and yelling, while I was making my way over from where I parked. So I thought that I would check out what was going on."

"You asshole. You arrested my sister on some trumped up ass charge," twit- twat yells.

"I would suggest that you watch how you speak to me, young lady!" my dad tells her.

"Or what, asshole? You going to arrest me for some trumped up ass charge as well?"

"Twit- twat's going to jail," I sing songed.

As soon as I said twit- twat, I heard laughing coming from, not only, Edward but my dad and Moe as well.

"What the hell did you just call her, bells?" my dad asks me.

"I called her twit- twat," I tell him with a smirk.

"I told you my name is Kelsey, not twit- twat," she yells and smacks me in the face.

"You fucking bitch," I roar and was about to punch her, when I felt yet again a pair of arms come around me.

"Bella, baby, while I love watching you get into fights, I don't think know is a good time with you carrying the babies still," Edward tells me.

"That's it. First you call me an asshole and now you assault my daughter? I am placing you under arrest for assault on a pregnant woman, who happens to be my daughter," I hear coming from my dad.

"What? No, please, I didn't mean to," twit twat starts crying.

"Regardless if you meant to or not, you are still being taken to the jail."

By then, we pretty much had the attention from everyone in the general vicinity, and I could see that Alice, Rose, and Tanya were watching all of this from the door of the store. They are looking pretty shocked by the looks of it. Rose just looks like she is ready to murder twit- twat. Get in line Rose. Get in line. If I ever see Briotch and twit- twat after I have my babies, they will be going down.

I hear the clicking of the cuffs as they are being placed on twit- twat. Then Moe is on my Dad's cell phone, telling the dispatcher that they need to send a unit to our location. My Dad was standing next twit twat, who was now sobbing.

"That's what you get for slapping me in front of my daddy, twit- twat," I tell her.

"Dad, is it ok if I take Bella to the store now? All that has happened within the last few days is not good for her and the babies. Plus, she needs to eat," says Edward.

"Go right ahead, Son!"

Edward led me away from the scene and to the store. By the looks of it, Alice had set up something for us to eat.

"I figured that you would be hungry and made you some chamomile tea," she tells me.

"Thank you, Ali!"

She had set up a couple of plates with paninis on them. _Yum_! I love Alice's paninis! Edward helped me to sit down, before he sat down himself. There was also strawberry yogurt with oats on the side to be mixed in it. I grabbed the spoon for the yogurt and scooped some the oats into it and was it ever yummy. I drank some of the juice that Alice had with my tea and then started in on the panini. Edward was munching away on his panini as well and drinking some juice. I asked Edward if he was going to eat his yogurt, and he told me that I could have it. I gave him the other half of my panini. I was wanting the Just as I was going to tell Edward that I was going to go to the office, my Dad walked in.

"Bells, you might want to get some ice on your cheek. It looks like it's starting to swell, and it's turning some pretty colors," he tells me.

"Yeah, it's kind of starting to hurt now too," I tell him.

Edward got up and went to the kitchen to see about making me an ice pack for my cheek. He came back with a sandwich bag full of ice and he had paper towel around it. He handed it to me and then leaned down to gently kiss my cheek and my lips.

"Love, why don't you take your tea and go relax in the office. Take some Tylenol for the pain."

"I was going to take my tea with me to the office, before my Dad came in. Daddy, I will see you later," I tell him with a hug and a kiss to his cheek. He told me goodbye right after he kissed my head. Edward helped me up and handed me my tea to take with me.

I decided to read on my iPad mini for a while to help keep my mind off of my cheek. I began to drink my tea now that it was cool enough. I started to feel sleepy, so I turned off my iPad and closed my eyes.

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. **_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!**_

_**So we had Briotch's sister come into the picture... Do you think that Briotch and her sister, twit twat, should make another visit, once Bella has had the twins? I have a poll for it in my FB group. You can also vote in your review. **_

_**With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my **_**admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! I realized, recently, that the whole group link wasn't in each of the chapters. Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.**

** www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_**I appreciate all reviews that I do get, as well as the faves and followers. It tells me that readers are liking my story.**_

_**Yet again, I have to address some "Guest" reviews this way, since they didn't have the guts to leave them while signed in, so I could address what they left by PM.**_

_**To Guest reviewer # 1 who left this: **__**It sounds so immature shes a pregnant mother walking away wouldve been best and not egging on the argument as well**_

_**Is this your story? Last time I checked, I was the one that was writing this, not you... If you do not like how I have my characters behave, then why are you reading this? Since I am the one writing this story and this is FANFICTION, I can have my characters be however I want them to be. I have never once said that this had to do with real life, and I never will. The only things having to do with reality are the locations that I mention, which I do state belong to there rightful owners. Also, maybe you should look at a dictionary to look up how to spell certain words correctly. While I am no grammar nazi, I do at least know that wouldve which is how you spelled it, is would've. **_

_**To Guest Reviewer # 2: **__**After I turned on my laptop I got on the web and typed in fanfiction. After I logged onto fanfiction I check Twilight stories to see who had updated, after I checked the updates I read this story then I reviewed. You can cut a whole lot of mindless blabber off your stories if you had just said "Bella was restless, couldn't sleep, and decided to take a shower since it was almost time to wake up. Edward joined her soon after and made her feel better." ...Now I'm gonna log off my fanfiction and resume other activities.**_

_**It still boggles me how you can be logged onto FFN, but yet not be... Do you mean that you opened up FFN? Are you writing this story? No, you are not, so don't you dare tell me how to write my own story. If I want as much details as I want, then they will be there. My details are there for a reason. Don't like them, then don't read my story. Also, one can't log out, if they were never logged in in the first place.**_

_**FYI, if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say, then keep it to yourself. Don't like my story, then don't read it. I am not forcing anyone to do so.**_

_**This story takes place in the area that I live in.**_

_**This is rated M for language and a few lemons. **_

_**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for the ones that I have made up. All locations belong to their sole owners, unless they are places that I have made up. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**B POV**

I woke up to my stomach rumbling. I looked at the time on my phone to see that it was lunch time. Edward wasn't in the office at all. I wonder where he is. I could hear the kids chattering away to whatever movie they had playing. It sounds like Mom and Dad brought the kids by to see us. I missed having them with us, but I also needed the time with Edward and the chance to get some sleep and rest, without having to worry about them. I got up and went to the playroom to check on the kids. As soon as they saw me, I heard "Mama" coming from them.

"Hi, my babies! Mama has missed you so much. Are you being good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yesh," Shay says, with a nod from Andy.

Nate and Nicci crawled over to me and pulled themselves up to hug my legs. I sat down on one of the beds in the room and pulled all of my babies to me to give them some hugs and kisses. A few minutes later, I saw Edward standing in the doorway with a smile on his face, watching us. He came over and sat down, pulling all of us into his arms. He kissed me and the kids on the head.

"Love, are you hungry? Mom and Dad came by to drop the kids off, while they ran some errands. They also wanted to take us to lunch. They just came back."

"Yes, I am. Do you know where they want to eat?"

"They told me that they were leaving the decision up to you."

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

We got back to the store after we had lunch with Mom, Dad, and the kids. The kids were a little fussy over having to leave us again and were needing a nap. So they headed straight home from the restaurant. Mom and Dad were going to bring the kids back, and Mom said that she would cook dinner for us and have it ready by the time we got there. It was a good thing that we made sure that everyone had a spare key to our house. Well, everyone except Emmett. Rose would give him the key when he needed it.

Once I was back in the office, I was able to call the cable company to see what kind of _Wi-fi_ deal they could give us for the store. Since we had cable for the playroom, phone system, and internet in the office, I figured I would see what they could do about making us a _Wi-fi Hotspot_. Since we had been with them from the beginning and were residential customers, they gave us a really good deal and would be out in a few days to get us set up.

Cookies are starting to sound really good about now. I think I will go see what Alice has baked and maybe take some to Edward. Although, if I remember correctly, I think he told me that he was giving a few lessons today. I walked to the kitchen to see Alice sitting down taking a break.

"Hi, Ali!"

"Hey, Bella! Are you here for some cookies and a drink?"

"Possibly," I tell her.

"Sit, and I will get you some. What would you like to drink?"

"Tea sounds really good."

"How about some peach ice tea?"

"Sounds good to me."

Alice got up and poured some of the ice tea in a really big cup and handed it to me, before she got a plate and put an assortment of cookies and a mini muffin on it. She handed the plate to me and sat back down.

"How is it going out there?"

"The mini muffins and cupcakes are selling like mad. I was thinking of baking mini cookies and doing that with some of the other baked goods as well. It also gave me an idea of making mini pot pies and shepherd's pies. Although, I would need to get some ramekins to bake them in."

"Give me a list, and I'll make sure that they get ordered. I think that it is a good idea and really ideal for anyone that has kids that don't eat all their food. Plus, they would be really good for my babies," I tell her with a smile. "Whatever else that you can think of that will do good, then go for it."

We sat there and talked for a while, since Alice said that Tanya could handle the front, because it wasn't that busy at the moment.

"So twins again, huh?" she asks me.

"Yeah, and this will be my last pregnancy. That's for sure. While I love all my babies, I do not want a whole football team," I tell her.

"That's understandable. That's Em and Rose's job," she tells me with a wink.

"Hey, I heard that," I hear come from Rose who had just walked into the kitchen. "I come in here for a drink and a snack, and I hear that I am having a football team of babies."

"That was meant as a joke. I know you're not going to be having that many of them," Alice tells her.

I just sit there laughing away, since we all know that Edward and I are the ones that will have the most babies out of all of us. Think of the devil, and he shall appear. He sits next to me and gives me a kiss. When he pulls back, I notice that he stuffed something into his mouth. I glare at him and then look down to my plate to see that I am missing a cookie. As I look back up, I see that he is drinking my ice tea too.

"Sorry, love, I just couldn't resist," he tells me.

I just sit there and ignore him for taking my cookie. They are my cookies, dammit, and no one else's. I pulled the plate closer to me and scarfed down the rest of the cookies, so that Edward couldn't take anymore of them. Alice and Rose look at me the whole time, knowing how much I love cookies. He tries to take another one, and I don't let him. While he keeps trying to grab one, I chant, "Mine". He finally gave up, and I smiled in triumph.

"Ali, the mini carrot muffin was yummy. I think that should be an everyday thing."

"From what I was hearing from Katie and Tanya, the kids are enjoying them as well."

"Mini muffins?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, I thought I would try something new this morning, and they were a hit. I told Bella that I was thinking of doing them more as well as making some mini cookies, pot pies, and shepherd's pies. She said that she will make sure that some ramekins will be ordered, so I can make them."

"That sounds like a really great idea. I also think it would behoove us if we looked into starting up a take out service."

"That's a really good idea. I know that _Panera_ makes their _souffles_ in a dish that you take with you," I mention.

"I'll do my research and get back to you on which ones I think will work the best," Alice tells us.

~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~ ~L & K~

We were able to leave the store without anymore run ins with anyone in Briotch and Twit-twat's family. As we got to my truck, we told our family that we will see them at our house. We had decided that we would have a family dinner together, since we haven't done it in awhile. They told us that they would be there as soon as they could. They had all let Mom know that they would be bringing dessert and drinks to help out, since she did all the cooking. Usually, Alice would make something before hand, but considering this was decided at the last minute, she was going to bring something from the store.

When we made it back to the house, we saw that Mom and Dad were parked in their usual spot in the driveway, right behind the _Mustang_. Edward got out and helped me out of the truck. He gave me a kiss, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. As soon as we walked in, the scents coming off of the stove made my stomach growl, and I think Edward's as well. Whatever it was, it smelled amazing. "Baby, I'll be right back. I need to go use the bathroom, and I want to change into something more comfy."

"OK, love, don't take too long, because you know the kids will want to see you."

"I won't!" I tell him and went up to our room to use the bathroom and change into some yoga pants and a hoody. I also pulled my hair up into a messy bun. As I made it back downstairs, I could hear Edward, Mom, and Dad talking about us taking a trip somewhere. _ Hmmm, I wonder when this was decided, and where we are suppose to be going. _As soon as I walk into the kitchen, they stop talking. I guess I will find out when Edward decides to tell me. Mom hands me a glass of apple juice, while we wait for the others to arrive. "Where are my babies?" I ask them.

"They are watching a movie in the family room. Nate and Nicci are with them. They are all sitting in the little chairs we got them," Mom says.

"Ummm, ok! I'm going to go sit with them, until everyone else gets here," I tell them. I took my apple juice with me to the family room. I went to sit on one of the couches. The kids were watching _Lilo and Stitch_. The twins seemed to be really into the movie.

The chairs that Mom and Dad got them are not little to me. They are a kids versions of a _Lazy Boy,_ and they each have a different color. Andy's is in blue, Shay's is pink, Nate's light blue, and Nicci's is a hot pink. All of them have their chairs reclining. They all seem to be comfy and look like they don't want to move at all.

While I was thinking this, I heard the front door open and close. I guess one of the other two couples has shown up.

"Bella, baby, Ali, Jazz, Em, and Rose are here," Edward tells me.

"OK! Can you help me up, please?"

He leans down to give me a kiss and holds his hand out for me to take. He helps me up off of the couch and turns to look at our babies. While he has a smile on his face, he is shaking his head at what his parents bought the babies. "Makes me wish that I had one myself at that age."

"Baby, you have one now that we all can fit in," I tell him.

"I know," he says. "They look too comfy to move, but they have dinner waiting for them."

I picked the remote off of the side table and turned the movie, DVD player, and T.V. off. Andy and Shay looked up and asked if it was time to eat.

"Yes, babies, it's time to eat," I tell them.

Edward picked Nicci up and handed her to me so that he could pick Nate up. Andy and Shay ran to the kitchen to get to their seats at the table. Edward and I set the twins up in their high chairs, and Mom handed us their plates with their food on them. She went to grab Andy and Shay's plates with their food as well. It looks like they are eating what we are. Mom made fried chicken with mashed potatoes, homemade mac and cheese, and fresh mixed veggies. Edward was sweet enough to make my plate for me, after he made sure that the babies were all settled in to eat. We all dug in, and the chicken was really good.

"Mom, this isn't your usual fried chicken. What's different this time?" Edward asked.

"I added potato chips to it. What do you all think?"

"It's really yummy," I tell her, and it seemed that everyone agreed with me. Andy and Shay were chowing on them big time.

It was nice to be able to have dinner with the family. After dinner was done, the guys helped to clear the table and did the dishes, since Mom did all the cooking. They told me to go sit down and rest.

Mom cleaned up Nate and Nicci's faces and hands before handing Nicci to Ali and Nate to Rose. She helped Andy and Shay out of their seats. We all walked into the family room and put the movie back on. Instead of getting back into her new chair, Shay settled in on the couch with me to snuggle. Andy went right for his chair, and Ali and Rose put the twins into theirs. After a while, the guys came to join us. Edward sat down on the other side of Shay, so that she could snuggle with the both of us. All in all it, was a good night.

I could feel Shay getting heavier and heavier as she fell asleep. Her her head was on Edward and her butt was in the side of my leg. I was getting sleepy myself and had decided to close my eyes for a few minutes. The last thing I remembered was hearing the movie playing and the others having their own conversations.

_**A/N: I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of it. Please be kind when reviewing. **_

_**I'd like to thank all that have reviewed, faved, and are following this story of mine. It is greatly appreciated and makes me happy when I get the alerts for them!**_

_**I wrote an outtake for Love and Kids for the Fandom 4 Oklahoma. It is called Love and Kids: The Beginning Outtake. To read it as well as other stories from many other writers you need to donate a minimum of $10.00 (US dollars). Here is the link to donate and to see who has done a piece for it. **__** oklahoma . fandomcause . info/**__** Don't forget to remove the spaces before you hit enter, when copying and pasting it.**_

_**With the exception of Bell's Books, Beats & More, all places belong to there rightful owners.**_

_**I have also created a group on Facebook for this story. Please feel free to join, but you must be 18 & over, with full DOB showing, so that my **_**admins and myself can verify that you are over the age of 18! Please just remove the spaces to be able to get to it and join us in the fun.**

** www . facebook groups / 167904153353542/**


End file.
